A Chorus Girl and the Phantom of the Opera
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 4 years after the Opera hous incident and it is now open. A new young Phantom has become the fear the Opera house fears. Meg has taken her mother's place and is now a married woman. When a young chorus girl comes the new phantom seeks her out as his dead
1. She came Upon a Winter’s Night

AN: I presume Meg is younger than Christine, so I made her age about 21

Chapter 1: She came Upon a Winter's Night

4 years after the Opera Populaire incident

Meg looked at her students and clapped out the beat, she was no longer Mademoiselle Giry, but Madame Abney. She took her mother's place as the ballet instructor for the new Opera Populaire. Meg looked at the new singer that replaced Carlotta and Christine, neither wished to sing again. Christine a married woman and Carlotta a paranoid diva. Management was different, run by her husband and his younger brother. Meg let them break and she introduced herself to the new singer.

" Madame Abney, this is Mademoiselle Chaffee," her husband said

" Pleasure to meet you," Meg said

" Please to meet you," Mademoiselle Chaffee replied

" Mademoiselle Chaffee you will be our star seeing there is no other, welcome to the Opera Populaire," Monsieur Abney said

Meg looked at the young singer and sighed, she looked into the rafters and saw a shadow. Meg walked off stage and the shadow jumped down.

" I don't like her, get rid of her," he said

" Why must you do this?" Meg asked

" Meg, I'm serious, she's another Carlotta," the shadow said

" You're not going to do anything to her are you?" Meg asked

The shadow looked at her and said, " Meg, she's got to go, I will just scare her."

Meg shook her head and walked off as the shadow vanished into the shadows. She walked out and got her girls up and got them to practice once more. Meg watched as the young shadow entered box five.

" So, another Phantom lives," Meg whispered

When the evening hours came, the girls went out and Meg stayed in. Her husband went home and there Meg traveled down below. She stopped and pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

" Nicolas," she whispered

" I'm here," he called

He walked out and walked over to Meg, he kissed her hand.

" Nicolas, what grudge do you have against Mademoiselle Chaffee?" she asked

" Her shrilled voice and her Prima Donna acting has proven to me, she is one the Opera house will notwant," Nicholas said

" Oh, Nicolas that's the third one this week," Meg said

Nicolas looked at the mirror and fixed his attire. She walked over and fixed his ascot for him. Nicolas looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" What was it that Erik left behind?" he asked

" It's in the back," Meg said

She walked off and Nicolas looked at the organ and sat down by it. Meg walked out and presented the blade to him. Nicolas looked at it and smiled as he unsheathed it.

" I am going to love this Opera house," he simply said

" Don't get carried away…and don't kill," she said, " I don't want to see this Opera house go mad."

" Meg, how I love how you think me as Erik," Nicolas said, " Trust me Erik's failure will be my victory."

" You sound just like him," Meg said, " Please, Nicolas."

" Alright, I promise," Nicolas said

" Good, now before I go is there anything you need?" she asked

" No, I'm fine, thank you," he said

She walked off and Nicolas looked at his face and removed his black mask. His eyes showed a fine blue in them, but showed fear.

" Before I was the Phantom, I was Nicolas Dubois, the great composer and husband to a beautiful chorus girl. Oh, how I seek the revenge that caused my wife's death and this deadly appearance I wear," Nicolas whispered

The Opera house closed for the night, but the girls of the ballet sought other ways to get in. Meg stayed in the room her mother stayed in as the dance instructor, very quiet and sealed off. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair.

" Meg," a voice said through the walls

" Come in Nicolas," she said

He entered and placed a rose on her bed.

" You mustn't do that Nicolas, I'm a married woman," Meg said

" I believe I already know that," he replied

He sat down on her soft bed and looked at her as she pulled her hair up.

" Are you happily married?" he asked

" Nicolas, you must not ask questions like that," she replied

" Then may I kiss you, so I may know what it is like to feel human flesh again?" Nicolas asked

" Oh, Nicolas, you will find her and she will love you," Meg said, " Such a gentle Phantom. Love of the flesh is not all that it is said to be."

" A kiss sweet Meg, just as kiss," Nicolas said

Meg looked at Nicolas as he stared at her, she stood up and touched his face.

" A kiss and nothing more Nicolas," she replied

Nicolas leaned towards her and pressed his lips against Meg's. He could feel she was not returning his kiss, but then she did. He felt for one moment he was kissing his beloved wife again. He pulled away and Meg looked at him.

" Now, be off with you," Meg said

" Thank you sweet Meg," he said

He vanished into the shadows of her room and she sighed.

" Such a naive man," she thought

Late that night, a young woman came to the Opera house, she looked at it and shivered from the cold. She went to the back, where she was told to go. She knocked on the door and woke some of the girls.

" It's the phantom!" they all screamed

They raced down the hall to Meg's room.

" Madame, Madame, the Phantom is knocking at the door!" they cried

Meg opened her eyes and sat up.

" Nicholas," she whispered

" It is not I who knocks," Nicolas answered, " Perhaps it is another phantom."

Meg got up and slipped her robe on and opened the door.

" The Phantom Madame, he's come knocking," one girl said

She lit a lantern and went to the back door, there she opened the door revealing a young woman.

" Madame Abney?" the girl asked

" Yes," she replied

" I'm Victoire, the new chorus girl from Tours' Opera house," the girl said

" Yes, come in," Meg said, " I was not expecting you so late. Please, come warm yourself."

Nicolas watched as the young girl entered the Opera house. He saw her golden brown locks, her form was slender.

" Patricia, my Patricia has return to me," Nicolas whispered, " She lives."

Nicolas fled and Meg heard the sound of his cloak, then sighed. She led Victoire down the halls, talked to Victoire about everything. She showed her the dormitories and warned her about the cellars and the Phantom of the Opera.

" Ghost do not scare me Madame," she replied, " Thank you for your kindness and I am sorry for waking you."

" It is alright, now get some sleep girls there will be no talk of Phantoms," Meg said

Meg walked off to her room and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror.

" What a night?" Meg thought


	2. Phantom’s Rose

****

Chapter 2: **Phantom's Rose **

" Again girls, one and two and three, leap," Meg instructed

" Madame, who is singing tonight's show?" one of the girls asked

" Mademoiselle Chaffee," Meg said, " There are others, but the mangers like her the best."

One of the chorus girls walked out and said, " But our Phantom doesn't like her."

Meg lifted the note and saw the skull seal on the opened envelope. She lifted the letter and read it to herself. She shook her head and the girls looked at their instructor.

" What does he want?" Victoire asked another

" He wants his salary and his usual seating in box five. That's the best seat in the house, and our Phantom fellow gets it," the girl said, " No one dares to anger him."

" Alright girls that's enough," Meg said, " Now, again from the top."

Victoire caught up on the routine and began to show her real talent. She was noted for her fantastic skills by Meg and the mangers.

" I believe we have a dancing star," Monsieur Jacques said

" Yes, I do see that….she's very pretty too," Henri Abney said

Meg looked at her husband and brother-in-law and hushed them. She turned to her girls and smiled. The bells on their ankles were together and Meg knew they were doing well with timing.

" You can't go in there," a door's man said, " There's rehearsals going on."

" Let me through," a woman's voice said

Everyone turned around and looked to see a famous face. Whispers went out through the group.

" It's Carlotta," they whispered

" Shh, girls silent," Meg said

Carlotta walked in with her usual entourage following her.

" Gentlemen, I wish to speak to you about this contract," she said

" Of course Mademoiselle," they said

Meg rolled her eyes and turned to the girls. They got back to work and Nicolas was off to listen to the conversation.

After rehearsal the girls went out to have some free time before the show. Meg walked into the office and Carlotta looked at her.

" This meeting is private little ballerina," Carlotta said

" This meeting involves me too," Meg replied

" Monsieurs please," Carlotta said

" Meg, please," Henri said, " It is quite private."

Meg nodded and walked off and shut the door.

" Divas," Meg sighed

Nicolas listened behind the hidden door and heard Carlotta telling her demands.

" Why didn't Erik kill her?" he thought

" No ghost," Carlotta said, " I will leave."

" There are no ghost in this opera house mademoiselle," Jacques said

" Well, that's an improvement," Carlotta said

Nicolas smiled and went out his way.

" I'm sure she won't mind if I'm around for awhile," Nicolas said

Meg vanished in the shadows and went down below carrying food in a basket. She shut the door behind her and continued down, then called. She didn't hear him call back, she called again.

" Nicolas," she called, " Where are you?"

She saw candles lit, but no phantom. Meg sighed and placed the basket of food on the table. She saw that Nicolas had several old photographs out on the table, she sat down and looked at them. Meg look at each one and saw they were of him and a beautiful young woman.

" His beloved," she whispered

" Patricia," Nicolas said, " her name is Patricia."

Meg stood up and Nicolas walked in, he removed his draping cloak.

" Were you two married?" she asked

Nicolas lifted his hand up showing the wedding band. He walked over and collected the photos and put them away. He sat down and Meg looked at him as he stood by the organ.

" We were young, I was nearly 20 and she was nearly 17. She was a chorus girl and I was the composer of many famous Operas. My friend loved her too, but she didn't love him. We were always together, all three, sometimes two. Patricia and I married when she turned 18, I had enough money to buy a small home…she made enough to support us on food," Nicolas said

" Nicolas, what happened to her?" she asked

" She was killed, by the very man that was jealous of our love, he told me that he loved her for all his life. He destroyed my work with fire and she went for it. He stopped her with a simple blade, but with enough force it could kill a man. He stabbed her and the last words he told her was Nicolas is next. I came in finding her and she warned me with her last words," Nicolas said

Tears fell from his face and Meg walked over to him, she embraced the phantom.

" I'm sorry Nicolas," she said

" I have traveled from prison to prison all my life, until you found me Meg. I owe you so much," Nicolas replied

" You owe me nothing, my mother would have done the same," she replied, " Please, eat and be well Nicolas."

He nodded and she walked off and back to the dreary hallway and walked back into the hallways of the opera house. She did not realize that she had been seen coming out of the hidden door. Victoire looked at Meg and then slid her hand across the wall to find the door. She found it and opened it carefully, then entered the passageway. She removed her bells off her ankles and let her costume flow behind her as she went down deep. She took a torch that lit her way, she stopped when she heard music.

" Hello," she called

She continued then stopped and listened to the music, then saw a man sitting on the organ.

" Bonjour Monsieur," she called

Nicolas stopped and fled from where he was.

" You have failed to stay above young girl," he called from hiding

" I'm sorry," she said

The candles all went out, along with her torch, she suddenly found the dampness of the dreary dwelling inching up on her.

" You will never leave this Opera house again!" he shouted

He fled from one part of dwelling to another and she became scared.

" Please, I'm new here, I had no idea," she whispered

" You are in the Phantom's domain," he said, " Beyond this point there is nothing that can save you."

Victoire looked around, she ran in one direction; where she thought she came from, but was wrong. Nicolas looked at her and grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

Meg looked up and counted her girls, but then saw Victoire was missing.

" Where is Victoire?" she asked

" She went to find you," one said

Meg took off and ran down the halls, where she saw the hidden door opened. She ran in and quickly went down to the cellar. She heard a scream and grabbed a torch and ran into the domain.

" Stop it!" she shouted

Nicholas hide in the shadows and looked at Meg. Meg knelt down next to Victoire.

" How could you do this?" she whispered

" She came to my domain," Nicolas said

" Victoire," Meg said

Victoire opened her eyes and tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around Meg and began to cry. Meg looked at her and looked at Nicolas, he walked out and took the torch. Meg embraced the young ballerina in her arms.

" There, there, it's all over, no harm will come to you," Meg said

Meg got her up and Nicolas handed the torch to Meg.

" Get her out of here," Nicolas said, " Do it quickly."

Meg rushed out with Victoire and got her to stage. Meg told her not to ever go looking for that door or go beyond the second cellar. Victoire nodded and Meg wiped her tears away, then sent her on her way. Meg went to her room and shut the door and sat down.

" Nicolas, you had no business to scare her like that," Meg said, " She's only 17."

Nicolas walked threw the opened wall and looked at Meg as she stood there.

" She entered my domain, I got scared she would reveal me," Nicolas said

" Oh, Nicolas, she was just being a curious little girl," Meg said

Nicolas sat down and grabbed Meg's hand, then kissed it.

" Please, forgive my ignorance," Nicolas said

Meg sat beside him and turned his head, she traced the black mask.

" Where did you get that mask?" she asked

" It was the first mask I made for my face," Nicolas replied

Nicolas looked at Meg and turned away from her sympathetic stare.

" It doesn't suit you," she whispered

She stood up and went to her vanity, she removed a drawer and lifted a cloth. She handed it to Nicolas and he took it from her. He gently unwrapped the cloth to reveal a white, half face mask. He lifted it up and just stared at the white mask.

" It was Erik's," she said

" Erik, you talk about him as if you loved him," Nicolas said, " Was he the Phantom of the past?"  
Meg nodded, then stood up and turned away.

" I can not wear a mask of a man who I am rivals with," Nicolas said handing it back

" It's a white mask, which allows them to know who you are," Meg said

" A mask is a mask," Nicolas said

" Then there is no problem in wearing it," Meg said

Meg turned around and looked at Nicolas. He wanted answers and he looked at the cloth, showing a script E. Nicolas nodded and stood up.

" I will wear it," Nicolas said, " There is hope Meg."

He removed his black mask off and placed it down, then placed the white mask on. He looked up at Meg, she looked up at him and walked to him.

" It's as pure as snow on such a lost soul," she whispered

Nicolas wiped her tears from her face, with his leather gloves.

" Don't let your past determine your future, sweet Meg. You have worn black for to long," he said

He walked off and Meg looked at the white cloth, with the script E.

" Perhaps," she whispered

That evening people came in and took their seats, the new opera house was presenting its second show of the season. Box five remained empty and not sold, but people wondered if it was out of habit or was there another Phantom. Carlotta and her entourage came and took their seats near box five. She looked at the stage and sat up straight and proud.

Meg wished her ballerinas the best and got a stagehand to help the young girls out. She went off and sat beside her husband and his brother, in their box across from box five. She looked at the empty box and sighed then looked at the stage.

" Please, let there be no disturbance," Meg prayed to herself

The Opera began with no problems, and continued through out the evening. Meg was relieved as the performance ended with not fatal accidents. She looked over at box five and saw a glimpse of a white mask, leaving.

After, Meg headed down back stage and congratulated her girls. She looked at Victoire and asked if she was alright.

" I'm fine, it was just an experience I wish not to repeat," she said

" Good, you did well, there is a career for you here," Meg said, " As our lead, it was brought to my attention by Monsieur Jacque."

" He really liked me?" she asked

" Yes, so for now on you will be taking leads," Meg said

" Oh, this is marvelous!" Victoire exclaimed

Meg smiled and watched her go tell everyone. Meg looked in the rafters and saw Nicolas sitting there. She gave a nod as he clapped for her, then dropped a note. She picked it up and walked off to carry it to Henri and Jacque.

After celebrating, Victoire washed her face from the make-up and changed.

" So, young," a voice called

Victoire looked around and saw no one. She brushed her hair out and then braided into one long braid.

" Brava, Brava, Mademoiselle," the voice said

" Who's there?" Victoire called

" Only someone, an angel," the voice said, " I saw you tonight and encourage you to continue your career."

Victoire nodded and then saw a rose on the ground, she lifted it up and saw a black ribbon on it. She looked around and then headed to the dormitories and the girls looked at her.

" She's got a rose from the Phantom," the girls whispered

" What did you say?" Victoire asked

One of the elder girls stood up and grabbed the rose.

" Those who receive a rose from the Phantom of the Opera, are chosen to become more than just a chorus girl," the girl said, " He's called himself the Angel of music. Four years ago, there was a young chorus girl named Christine Daaé , she had a beautiful voice. Taught by a wonderful tutor, she called him the Angel of music. He truly was, but then well, her angel of music got jealous of the Vicomte de Chagny."

" So, what happened to her and the Phantom?" Victoire asked

" The Phantom of the Opera disappeared after freeing her and her beloved lover. He vanished and no one has seen him since, but rumor has it, the Phantom came back," the girl said

Meg walked in the dormitories and looked at the girls.

" Girls, that is enough ghost stories, he doesn't want you speaking ill of him," Meg said, " Amelia hold your tongue."

" Sorry Madame," the older girl said

" Madame, could you tell us the story of the Phantom of the Opera?" another girl asked, " You were there, when the grand chandelier fell."

" No, not tonight," Meg said sadly, " That's a tale for another night."

She blew out each candle and walked off and Victoire held her rose up as the moonlight traced it.

" Am I to become greater than a lead?" she thought


	3. Gentle Officer and Leading Chorus Girl

****

Chapter 3: Gentle Officer and Leading Chorus Girl

2 weeks later

Meg looked the girls and counted each beat as the conductor played. She asked the conductor to only give her a drum beat. Victoire was taken to the front of the stage, where she was to make her solo dance debut. Her silent part in the opera was sure to give a new taste to the opera. Nicolas looked at the girls and watched Victoire as she danced alone.

" Your off Amelia," Meg called

Amelia looked at her teacher and got on step, Victoire leapt and was caught by the leading male singer.

" Chorus girls, who needs them," Carlotta's voice said

Music stopped and Victoire looked at the diva, Mademoiselle Chaffee gave her rival a look.

" Young singers are needed Carlotta, not old washed up divas," Mademoiselle Chaffee spat

Carlotta gave her a look and stepped up onto stage.

" Mademoiselle, I am the one who pulled this little opera house out the shadows," Carlotta said

" Carlotta there are rehearsals going on…leave," Meg snapped

" Leave, why you little stuck up ballerina," Carlotta said, " I will see that you don't dance or instruct in this opera house again."

" Go right ahead and tell my husband," Meg said

Carlotta gave Meg a look and walked off.

" You will see that I triumph," Carlotta said

" Back to business," Meg said

Mademoiselle Chaffee looked at Meg and thanked her for stepping in. Meg smirked and took a deep breath. Nicolas walked off and went down to his lair and played the organ until Meg brought down lunch.

Later, Meg spoke to Henri and he looked at her.

" You don't have to worry Meg, Carlotta has no authority here," Henri said, " She knows her place."

" Thank you," Meg said

Meg walked towards the door and Henri stood up.

" Meg, dinner tonight at home," Henri said

Meg stopped and looked at her husband and shook her head.

" I'm on duty tonight to watch the girls," Meg replied, " Maybe tomorrow."

" Meg please," Henri said, " I'm your husband, I love you."

Henri walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" How long will you continue to pull away from me, and dwell in the past?" he asked

" I'm not Henri, I'm right here in your arms," Meg said

She kissed him and then broke free from his arms, she walked out and went down to bring Nicolas food. She stopped half way down and found tears dripped from her eyes.

" I can never let go…I promised," she whispered, " I promised."

Meg wiped her eyes and called to Nicolas, he stopped play and called to her. She entered and Nicolas saw her cheeks were damp with moisture.

" Madame, you cry so much, what makes you do so?" he asked

" I had something in my eye," she replied

She laid out the usual food and poured him a glass of wine.

" Victoire is doing well, she will appear tonight," Meg said

" I know, I saw her," Nicolas replied

He walked over and steadied Meg's hand as she poured a second glass. She looked at him and Nicolas saw two wedding bands on her left hand.

" Tell me Meg, were you married twice?" Nicolas asked, " It's the first time I've seen your left hand."

" Yes, Henri is my second marriage," Meg replied

" Who, may I ask was your first marriage to?" Nicolas asked

Meg's hand shook and Nicolas grabbed her delicate hand into his own. She looked at him and shook her head.

" No, you may remain silent" she whispered

" Erik?" he asked

" Hush," Meg said, " Here is your dinner, supper will be late."

She sipped the wine and then went off and Nicolas sighed.

" What a fool to leave a beautiful angel?" Nicolas whispered

Victoire stood outside of the Opera house and looked at the rose in her hand.

" The Phantom's rose," Victoire whispered, " Why did he chose me?"

" Bonjour Mademoiselle," a voice said

Victoire looked up and saw a very dashing young man, he was dressed in a officer's uniform.

" Bonjour Monsieur, may I help you?" she asked

" I'm looking for Monsieur Abney," he replied

" Which Monsieur Abney?" she asked

" There's two?" he asked

" Yes, Monsieur, there is Jacque and Henri," Victoire replied and a little laughter

The young man gave a nervous laugh and said, " I was only told to speak to a Monsieur Abney."

Victoire pulled her shawl tight around her, then told the young man she would take him to see both. They entered together as the young officer escorted her inside, there was sudden whispers.

" It's Captain Alexander," they said

Both Jacque and Henri walked out talking about letters they received from, the phantom.

" Monsieurs," Victoire said

" Oh, Victoire," Henri said

" This young man was asking for one of you," Victoire said

Henri and Jacque looked up and smiled.

" Ah, Captain Alexander, welcome," Henri said, " You may go Victoire."

" Yes, Monsieur," Victoire said

She gave a curtsy and walked off and Captain Alexander watched her leave.

" Who is she?" he asked

" Ah, that is our leading chorus girl Victoire, she's well loved here," both mangers said

" Victoire," he thought

Meg called the girls back to get their costumes and Victoire walked over.

" Oh, Victoire, I heard you talking to Captain Alexander," Amelia said

" I hardly call it talking, I just brought him to the mangers," Victoire replied

" He's quite a gentleman, you should talk to him," Amelia said

" Me a chorus girl talk to him a gentleman," Victoire said

The girls laughed and Meg looked at them, they walked off and Nicolas jumped down from the rafters.

" Meg," he said

She turned around and jumped a little, but then relaxed.

" Who is this captain, who has caught my ladies heart?" Nicolas asked

" Captain Alexander, he's the youngest captain in the French Navy," Meg replied, " He's not interested in the young women of the chorus…only singers."

" Then she is safe?" he aked

" Yes, Nicolas," Meg said, " but hurry they will be back."

Nicolas sighed and walked off and then climbed up a rope, she sighed and went off to prepare for the performance. She sat in front of her vanity and braided her hair, then put it in a bun. She reached up to one of the shelves and lifted a frame up. She smiled then kissed her finger and touched the picture.

" So, I was right," Nicolas said

Meg turned around and looked at him, she sighed turning away.

" Why must you mind my business Nicolas?" she asked

" It's my business, when my caretaker cries over the past," Nicolas said, " Tell me sweet Meg what happen to him?"

Meg applied her make-up on and looked at the herself.

" It died four years ago," she whispered, " Leaving behind sadness to those who loved him deeply."

Nicolas nodded and lifted his left hand up.

" You and I lived the same life, and still do," Nicolas said, " What do you suppose we do about it?"

" Nothing Nicolas, you live the life you chose and I will live mine," Meg said

Meg walked out and Nicolas looked at Meg and sighed, he could see that even time could heal no ones pain. She was married again and yet did not find comfort in her marriage. He never had that choice, he was thrown into another life to dwell on the past.

That evening Captain Alexander attended the Opera and held roses in his hand. He looked out at the huge audience and then at the stage.

" Victoire, such a name," he said

The performance started and there the young dancer walked out so silently. The sounds of the bells on her costume made her that much noticeable. The young male vocalist walked out and sang out, about how beautiful she danced. Victoire vanished into the background as the others came out to block the leading male.

Through the performance Meg looked out onto the stage and breathed in a steady breath. Henri looked at her and placed his hand on her hand, she looked at him. Her eyes showed something deep within her, that she was trying to push away.

" Darling, let it go," he whispered

Meg turned away and stared out into the stage as she watched her students prance onto the stage.

_" They're doing well Meg, it's no surprise why they are,"_

Meg looked around and then sighed.

" It's my imagination," she thought, " Only my mind wanting to hear his voice."

After the performance Meg walked down and she saw the young captain looking around the stage.

" Monsieur, who may I ask are you looking for," Meg asked

" Ah, a young woman name Victoire," he replied

" Cousin!" a girl's voice called

Alexander looked up saw the girl run and latch to him.

" Christelle," he said hugging her

" Have you come to see me?" she asked

" I came to speak to someone," he said

" Oh, I see, well don't let keep you," she said

" Mademoiselle Chaffee, perhaps you can show Captain Alexander where Victoire is," Meg said

Christelle nodded and grabbed Captain Alexander's hand, then led him to where Victoire was. She knocked on the door and one opened the door.

" Where is Victoire?" she asked

" In the chapel Christelle," replied one girl

Christelle nodded and led him to the chapel, where Victoire was suppose to be. She let Captain Alexander go on his way.

Victoire sighed as she lit a candle for her mother and father. She closed her eyes and prayed to herself.

" Brava, Brava," a voice said

Victoire looked up and looked around.

" You have past your hardest test mademoiselle, I applaud you."

" Thank you angel," she whispered

Captain Alexander walked in and held the roses.

" What a marvelous performance, I never have seen such an angel dance," Captain Alexander said

Victoire gasped and stood up and he presented her with the roses.

" Thank you monsieur," she said

" May I take you to dinner mademoiselle?" he asked

" Yes," she said

He smiled and presented his arm and she wrapped her arm around his. He escorted her out and Nicolas looked from shadows.

" And there she goes, away from me, this young officer has stolen my lady's heart," he thought, " Then I shall steal it back."


	4. Love for the Phantom

****

Chapter 4: Love for the Phantom

Flashback

4 years ago

The sound of the doves' wings were heard as they flew around the church making the ceremony that much more magical. Meg looked at Erik as he held her hands, after 3 months after the terrible incident, they were married. Erik kissed her deeply and lovingly as they were pronounced husband and wife. Meg and Erik had eloped secretly, without her mother's permission, because she refused to let Meg marry so young. Erik, being 35 nearly 36 and Meg being at the tender age of 17, made Madame Giry worry about her daughters life ahead of her. Their love is what made their ages not matter. Erik and Meg were destine to love one another sooner or later. It was just on that faithful night that their eyes had met, 3 months ago.

3 months before

Meg stood in the snow and her eyes just stared at the man, that caused havoc at the Opera Populaire. She breathed deep and Erik looked at her, like a wounded beast, ready to run from the hunter.

" You're not as ignorant as you look," Erik breathed

" I'm not here to harm you," Meg whispered

" I don't care if you are," Erik spoke

His eyes were heavy and so was his breath, she could see he was shaking. She walked a little and Erik stood there, she got closer and he turned away.

" I want to help you," Meg whispered

She reached out her hand as though to try to calm him. Erik looked at her as she came closer and Meg came up to him. Her hand touched his face and he looked at her eye to eye.

" Your scared," she whispered, " You poor man."

Erik was surprised at how gentle she was with him, he felt tears fall from his face. She wiped them with her soft touch.

" My guilt is weighing heavily on my mind," Erik whispered

" I will help you," she whispered, " Save you from guilt."

Erik fell to his knees and Meg looked at him. She knelt down and looked at him, she pulled him into her grasp. There it was only warmth and tender nurturing that wove itself into fate's plans.

Love led the two lovers to sneak away to be with one another. Their desires brought them to go beyond moral rights. Erik leaned over her and stared down at her, she pulled the sheets over her soft body, Erik went down and kissed her, still leaned over her.

" I want to be with you Meg," he whispered, " I want you and I to be able to hold each other for life."

" Every waking moment," she whispered

" Everything," he whispered, " I want to wake up to see you laying by my side. I want our love to be unbreakable. Even through death."

Erik pulled down the sheets, that Meg covered herself with, he kissed her from neck to waist. Meg smiled and stroked Erik's face and looked at him.

" My mother will never agree to this Erik," Meg said

" The we elope," Erik said, " It can not be broken."

" Alright," Meg said, " Then we elope."

She laid her head on his chest and let him stroke he bare back, as they laid together.

Wedding day

" Together forever now," Meg whispered

" Never to part," Erik said

Their wedding night was eventful, with both pleasure and surprises. Meg and Erik shared their plans for their long life ahead of them.

3 months after their marriage

" Erik," Meg cried

Erik looked away as he turned her away, she walked towards her beloved.

" What's wrong?" she asked

Erik looked at his hands and saw blood painted them. Meg could sense he was falling ill. Erik collapsed on the hard wooden floor and Meg saw the blood on his hands. She had the neighbor, to retrieve the doctor, she moved him to a more comfortable place to rest. She sat by his side until Erik woke up, but it was days before he did. The doctor told her, that Erik was dying, that the disease he had was incurable. She tried to persuade the doctor to do all he could, but he told her there was nothing. He had possibly a year to live before the disease killed him.

" Am I dying?" Erik whispered

" Yes," Meg whispered

" How long do I have?" Erik whispered as he saw tears fall from her eyes

Meg grabbed his hand and kissed it then replied, " Maybe a year."  
Erik grabbed her hand and Meg wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh, Erik, how could I have let this happened?" she cried

" It's not your fault," Erik whispered, " You couldn't control this."

Day by Day Meg took care of her husband, they would spend time together. Treasure each moment that held each other or kissed. Meg watched each day that Erik showed signs of becoming worse. She did not want him to leave her, her worrying made her fall ill and eat very little.

" Please, Erik," she whispered, " Hold on."

" I will, for you," Erik whispered

Winter came and suddenly darkness fell upon them, death knocked constantly at their door. Meg refused to answer it's endless banging, she would stay up just to prevent it from entering. Meg stayed with Erik for endless amounts of times and never left home.

Erik's final month came and Erik only spoke what he never got to say.

" My heart still beats for you and will never die…I will be waiting for you Meg, my sweet angel," Erik whispered, " Remember me every once in awhile."

" I promise, you will never leave my mind," Meg said, " You might fade away from this dreadful world, but not from my heart or mind. I love you Erik."

" I love…" Erik's body gave way before he could finish

Tears drowned Meg's face as she laid her head on. She reached up and shared her last kiss with him. The doctor checked him, but found he had past on. Meg wanted to stay beside him for as long as she could. Her mother embraced the young widow in her arms.

_" In heaven we will be reunited,"_

" Yes, Erik in heaven," she thought

18 months later

" I saw you dance Meg," a handsome young admire called

" Henri, what a surprise," she said

Meg and Henri had met at the reopening of the Opera Populaire, she and many other people from the company dedicated the Opera to the Late Phantom of the Opera. Though feared by many, there was a special feeling that made people want to see the man of mystery in the flesh. Meg took control of the ballet and her mother watched for once from the audience. Meg always danced for Erik, it was her wish to do so. Her heart was put into it, every show, every movement. Each time she leapt into the air her arms reached out, as though to reach up to heaven.

By the end of the year, Meg had married once again, but she still dwelled in the past. He was no Erik, he never would be, but he loved her anyway. He was always there to support her and always there to comfort her. Henri took care of his widowed wife and though happiness was not their bestfriend, they lived.

By the end of third year Meg found herself drifting away from Henri and she stayed close to the cellar. She held her head up high for her students and cried for hours afterwards. Meg's life was different, she was not the Meg, that danced for music, but for her late husband.

Meg found herself taking care of a Phantom, a man she had found wondering the streets. He dwelled in darkness and spoke of betrayal in his life. His face was destroyed and for the moment she thought it was Erik. She knew other wise, but took him in and he spoke of the name Nicolas. It was then that a new story began, the Phantom of the Opera's ghost had come to the Opera Populaire.

" Dear sweet Phantom, don't dwell," Meg whispered, " Be free."


	5. Phantom’s Return to the Stage

****

Chapter 5: Phantom's Return to the Stage

Nicolas slipped through the hidden walls of the opera house and up to the dormitories; where the girls were sleeping. He held a dozen roses in his hand and walked ever so quietly to Victoire.

" For luck, my young chorus girl," he whispered

He laid the roses and a soft hearted note beside her, then fled taking a different route when hearing footsteps. He saw the stagehand enter and looked around, then went on.

" Victoire wake up," one of the girls said

Victoire opened her eyes and sat up and saw the roses.

" Oh my," she whispered

" He's visited you for a second time this week," the girl said

" The phantom must love you," Amelia said

Victoire found the letter and saw the skull seal on the back. She opened the letter afraid to read it.

Dear Victoire,

Your grace and balance have inspired me to write a piece for you. I wish for you to dance in the ballet I write for you. Tonight I shall watch you from my usual seat and to share your great triumph that will astound the audience.

I remain dearest Victoire your guardian angel.

Sincerely,

O.G.

Victoire folded the letter up and looked at the roses.

" He's going to be there, tonight," she whispered

" You are truly a star Victoire, even Carlotta isn't this popular," Amelia said

Meg walked up into the dormitories and looked at the girls.

" Girls come on, we have warm ups to do, tonight is another big night," Meg said

The girls quickly dressed and went downstairs for warm ups. Amelia looked at Victoire.

" So, did you have a good time with Captain Alexander?" Amelia asked

" I had a nice time," Victoire replied, " We went out beyond the city lines and spent time together."

" She didn't get back until late last night, perhaps there was something in that good time," a girl said

Victoire blushed and Meg looked at the girls as they became silent. Meg looked in box five and saw Nicolas standing there. She gave a nod of her head and he gave a bow, then vanished into darkness.

Meg saw her husband walking towards the stage, with Captain Alexander.

" As you can see tonight's rehearsal is going on," Henri said

" Henri please," Meg said

He looked at his wife as she got back to work with the girls. She worked with Victoire on her part, she showed her the part she was suppose to do, then let her try.

" Just let it come to you Victoire, reach outward," Meg said

Meg tapped the beat and looked at the young star. Captain Alexander watched her dance and smiled, then took a seat. Henri looked at the young girls and his wife, then sat down.

Later, Victoire walked around the Paris Opera house with the young captain.

" So, you're in another leading role, my cousin said you are becoming quite the star in both opera and ballet," he said

" And monsieur who is your cousin?" she asked

" Christelle Chaffee," Alexander replied

" Oh, she's a really nice person," Victoire said, " She's helped me so much when I practice by myself."

Alexander looked at her and then looked at Victoire.

" Well, I wish you luck Victoire," he said, " I will be here watching your performance."

He kissed her cheek and went off and Victoire smiled.

" The young captain has his eye set on you," the girls called

" Oh, come on," she said

Meg walked into the mangers office and Henri looked at her.

" Ah Meg glad your hear," he said

" You said you received a note?" she asked

" O.G. has once more sent us yet another letter," Henri said, " But this time he is telling us he will not be attending the performance."

" Perhaps he just feels like staying in tonight," Meg said, " I don't know Henri…are you scared he might be up to something?"

" That's exactly what I'm afraid of…I don't want our performers hurt," Henri said

" He won't harm them," Meg said

Henri looked at her and said, " How do you know Meg?"

" Because he won't," Meg replied

Meg sighed and walked off and Henri looked at her.

" Oh, Meg, my beloved Meg…when will you stop comparing this one to the old one…he's not Erik," Henri said, " This Phantom is not him."

Victoire looked at the roses and lifted them to her nose.

" Why do I feel so nervous?" she thought, " This Phantom fellow is my admirer from a distance."

Nicolas tied his ascot and slipped a full face mask on, to match that of the other male performers. He smiled under the wood carved mask and wrapped his cloak around him.

" Tonight we dance Victoire," he said

The pit warmed up as they played soft music and the girls looked at the full house.

" It's filled tonight, not one seat is empty," Amelia said, " It's wonderful."

" I'm so nervous," Victoire said

Meg walked to the back and handed a red rose with a black ribbon.

" He wishes you luck," Meg said

Victoire looked at the rose and she pulled it close to her.

" Thank you," she thought

Nicolas looked down at Meg as she talked to Victoire about how they practiced. Victoire nodded and then they got ready and Nicolas watched as Meg walked off. Victoire walked on and Christelle looked at Victoire as she danced. Christelle looked out and saw Alexander sitting in box five watching both. She smiled and knew he had truly fell in love with a chorus girl.

Nicolas entered and did not say a word as he crept up on the young chorus girl. He was quick and took Victoire into his arms.

" Fair young angel, I have captured you…it is you who will lead me to heaven," Nicolas sang

Victoire was shocked to hear a different voice singing to her. Though different she was slightly comforted by this voice and hold. They danced and Nicolas lifted her up into his arms.

Meg watched from the mangers' box, she breathed deep seeing Nicolas on stage.

" Who is that gentlemen?" Henri asked

" I don't know, but he's good," Jacque replied

" Like a phantom," Meg whispered

Henri looked at her and grabbed her hand as she stared out.

" Don't hurt her," she thought, " Nicolas please."

By the end of the opera Nicolas kissed Victoire's hand.

" A piece of art," he whispered, " Dance my angel. Dance for me, your master."

He vanished with a sudden motion of his hands. Smoke clouded the stage and Victoire covered her mouth.

" I will be waiting for you Victoire," his voice called to her

The curtain fell by itself and Meg stood up, as she watched the stage become dark.

" No, not this again," Meg said

She ran off and Henri ran after her, seeing she was scared about something.

" Meg," Henri called

Meg continued to run until she came to the back stage. She saw a stage hand walk Victoire off stage coughing from the smoky atmosphere.

" Is she alright?" Meg asked

" She's fine Madame, just a little smoke," the stage hand replied

Victoire wiped her teary eyes and looked at Meg.

" He was on stage with me," she whispered

" Who?" Meg asked

" The Phantom of the Opera," Victoire said

In her hand laid a glass cut rose pendant, with a black ribbon through it.

" It's all in your mind," Meg said


	6. Man of Mystery

****

Chapter 6: Man of Mystery

Victoire danced each show as lead for months at a time. She was a star in the ballet, the rising star that would go far. Meg instructed her with new routines and she thought nothing of bad comments and critics.

" Good, once more," Meg said

" Yes Madame," Victoire said

Meg watched Victoire break her fear as audience cheered for her. Captain Alexander watched from his usual box and smiled. Victoire looked at everyone as she bowed and then she looked up in box five. She saw him, the Phantom of the Opera, he was applauding her. She backed off slowly and let the other performers take their bows. She walked off stage and breathed deep, she saw him with the white mask. His eyes looked at her deep within her.

" He was there, staring at me, the Phantom of the Opera," she thought, " He is my biggest fan."

" Mademoiselle," someone said

She turned and the stagehand handed her a red rose with a black ribbon on it. Attached to it was a letter, sealed with the same seal. She opened it and pulled out the letter.

" Tonight you were beautiful, come to your dressing room and I shall come see you personally," Victoire read to herself

She looked around and then went off to the dressing room. She was eager to meet the man of mystery that had admired her from above. She entered her dressing room and shut the door. She walked to her vanity and saw 6 dozen roses through out the room. She smiled and then smelt them all. Victoire sat down and removed her make up and then changed into her night gown.

" He's not here," she thought

She went towards her door and then suddenly her room became dark. She looked around and breathed deep as everything seemed to become cold.

" You have come to see me?" a voice called

Victoire gasped and turned around feeling the coldness of death near her.

" Are you he?" she asked, " Are you the Phantom of the Opera?"

" Yes, it is I," the voice said, " You have received my letter and rose."

" Am I to see you for the first time?" she asked

The voice chuckled and said, " You are such an impatient child. Come, and stand before the mirror. There you will see me and I shall present myself."

Victoire walked towards the mirror and there see saw Nicolas standing there. The white mask showed brightly and his dinner dress clothes made him even mysterious. His wide brim, black hat cast a shadow over his uncovered side. Nicholas lifted his hand up then presented it to her. She looked at Nicholas and hesitated at first.

" Do not fear me child," he said

Victoire placed her hand in his gloved hand and his fingers wrapped around hers. He helped her step into the mirror. There was knock on her door, but she did not break her stare. The mirror closed and he led her down the hall, she stared at him with awe in her eyes.

" So, You are he," she said, " At last I have found the Phantom of the Opera."

" I was never hidden," he replied

He lead her down to the end of the tunnel and there a black horse waited for them. The horse stomped his hoof and Nicolas fed the horse with some oats, then looked at her.

" Where are you taking me?" she asked

" Down to my lair," Nicolas replied

He gently lifted her up onto the stallion's back and led the horse down the rest of the way. She looked at the Phantom as they went down deeper, to his lair. He helped her off, then helped her into a boat. He untied it and got in then pushed off down the darkness of the passage. Nicolas looked at her and Victoire looked up at him and then suddenly candles were lit before her eyes. Nicolas guided the boat towards another passage and then open the gate, which led them to the edge of his lair.

" I bid you welcome to the Phantom's lair," Nicolas said

She turned around and suddenly things were lit, like magic and Nicolas got off and stood before her. He removed his cloak and hat, he looked at Victoire with a soften look.

" This place is a place I only take those who are worthy," Nicolas said, " You have showed to me that there is something beyond the young opera singers."

She stood up and Nicolas grabbed her hand, she stepped out. He walked her around and she found there was more to this damp dwelling. Nicholas looked at her as she looked around, she came to one room and saw a beautiful light fixture. He walked behind her and she looked at him.

" Is that the grand chandelier?" she asked

" Yes, the one that was cut down," Nicolas answered, " I found it and began working on it a year ago."

She looked at the glass pieces and looked around the room, there was more things, Nicolas was working on. Old instruments that were not in bad shape, just worn out. Nicolas placed his hand on her shoulder as she reached for a second door.

" What is in there?" she asked

" The past," Nicolas replied, " Something that should never be revealed."

Victoire looked at him and he led her back to where they came in.

" You made a home down here, five cellars below the opera house," Victoire said

" I like it down here, no one bothers me," Nicolas stated, " I can write my music."

" Play me something Monsieur," she said

" I do not play on demand only when I feel like it," Nicolas said

" I wish to hear the ballet you said your wrote," Victoire said

" It is not finished, I will play something else," Nicolas replied

He walked to the organ and Victoire looked at him. He played a piece from the last opera, she walked over to him, to watch. He turned and looked at her and moved over, she sat beside him as he played. She could not help, but to stare at the white mask. He looked at her and stopped, she lowered her head.

" You stare at the mask," Nicolas stated

" I'm sorry," she said

" You do not have to be, it is natural," Nicolas said

" Please, can you continue?" she asked

Nicolas continued and Victoire watched him, and listened to the music. Victoire closed her eyes and remembering the routine to the opera. Nicolas looked over at her, as he finished. He reached over and touched her face and Victoire opened her eyes. She stared at him and he smiled.

" You're very beautiful," Nicolas whispered

" You flatter me monsieur," she replied

" I do not flatter many often," Nicolas stated, " Only those I feel can take it by a repulsive monster."

Victoire touched his uncovered face and he grabbed her hand.

" I can see there is a gentle side to the chorus girl I watch," Nicolas whispered

He rose and Victoire looked at him, he walked off into a room. She followed him and Nicolas looked at her.

" What made you become my admirer?" she asked

" I know talent when I see it," Nicolas replied, " Now, I wish that you stay with me just this night."

" Pardon me Monsieur," she said

" There is a room, that is for you my dear, come I shall show it to you," Nicolas said

He led her to the room and there, the room was nothing like she expected it. The sliver swan bed sparkled, she smiled softly. She walked to it and touched the softness that just curled under her fingers.

" Please rest Mademoiselle," Nicolas said, " No one will harm you."

Victoire looked at him and he walked beside her and he lifted her up into his arms. He laid her down on the soft bed and she looked up at him.

" Sleep well," he whispered

He pulled the black vale curtain and walked off, she closed her eyes to only hear soft music playing.

" A man of mystery, but what does he want with me?" she thought


	7. Opera Ghost’s Mask

****

Chapter 7: Opera Ghost's Mask

The sounds of a mechanical music box, touched Victoire's ears. She sat up and looked around, then saw a little music box sitting on a vanity. She got up and walked out, her night gown flowing behind her, looking for the man that brought her there. The Phantom of the opera, where had he gone off too? She then saw him reading something and she walked towards him.

" I thought I was dreaming, but the vivid images were so real," she thought, " A boat on a lake, and the there was a man. He wore a make that covered half his face."

Nicolas continued to read and Victoire walked towards him. She stopped and smiled, then continued.

" Were you the shadow I saw?" she whispered

Nicola looked up and Victoire nodded, she walked around him and gently touched his face. He looked at her as her touch soothed his longing, but he felt her hand touch his mask. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, she sat beside him.

" Why do you hide half your face?" she asked

" To keep my past away from me," he said

She looked at him and saw a wedding band on his finger.

" Are you married?" she asked

" I was, a few years ago, I was a normal man with a normal life," he whispered, " Before I fell into a trap of betrayal, which took my beloved."

" You hide because of one side, but there is another side to you, it has not been touched by darkness," Victoire said

Nicolas looked at her and she stood up again, she walked around him.

" You have admired me from afar," she said, " I am here because you felt that I was worthy."

Nicolas stood up and looked at her and touched her face.

" I am a shadow of a great legend and in debt to another," Nicolas said

" Your alone, you hide here because your scared," she said

Victoire looked at him, their bodies so close to each other, she reached up and kissed him on his lips. Nicholas closed his eyes and kissed her back, Victoire reached up as they kissed and grasped the mask. She kissed him deeper and then removed the mask gently, but Nicolas noticed that his mask had be removed. He pulled away in anger and pushed her away.

" You conniving little Delilah!" Nicolas shouted

Victoire looked at him as he covered half his face. He held a mirror and looked at it.

" This, is what you wanted to see! Take a long look at it now, cause it's the last thing you will see of your freedom!" Nicolas shouted throwing the mirror down

He covered his face and breathed.

" Your fear surprises me, but your fear is just the tip of love," He said

Nicolas grabbed her by the hand and Victoire breathed deep.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

" Pandora's box has been opened, it can never be close," he said, " You belong to me."

Nicolas turned away and there was silence, Victoire knelt down and lifted the fallen mask. She walked to him, then stood in front of him. He turned away as she presented his mask to him.

" Forgive me Monsieur," she whispered

He took the mask and slipped it on, then looked up at her.

" Come we must return," he said

Nicolas grabbed her hand and led her up through the dark hallways. He got her up onto the horse and she rode the rest of the way. He opened the mirror and Victoire looked at him.

" Wear the pendant I gave you and your liberty I give to you…lose it and you will never see the light of day," Nicolas said

Victoire walked through and the mirror shut, tears touched her cheek as he vanished.

" He's in my mind," she whispered

A knock came on the door and Victoire stood there. The door opened and Meg walked in, she shut the door.

" Victoire," she said

Victoire looked at Meg and tears streamed down her face, she ran to her instructor and began to cry. Meg wrapped her arms around the young ballerina as she cried.

" Oh, Madame I was so scared, I was so afraid that I would never see light," she cried

" You are not alone," Meg whispered, " Come, you must rest, you may rest in my room away from the others."

Meg led her to her room and let Victoire rest there. She then went off and got the other girls ready.

" Where is Victoire?" they asked

" She is resting, her night was not pleasant," Meg replied, " Warm up and we shall begin."

Meg walked off and Nicolas stood in the shadows. His hand reached out with a note at hand. She took the note and he vanished, she looked at it and then walked off.

Henri looked at Jacque and held his letter up.

" Who does he think he is, calling this opera house his!" Henri exclaimed

" A fools game he is playing," Jacque replied

" What does your note say Jacque?" Henri asked

Jacque pulled out his note then read, " Dear Jacque, you have not followed my orders thus far. I have asked you nicely to removed Carlotta and her entourage out of my Opera house. She will not sing here ever again. I would prefer Mademoiselle Chaffee over her."

" Dear Henri, you perhaps have forgotten that I am still here and that I do have demands for a salary. 25,000 francs. Give it to your wife, she knows where it goes," Henri sighed and tossed the letter on the desk.

" I presume Carlotta will come soon," Jacque said

They walked out their office and right on time Carlotta came storming in holding a skull sealed note.

" No ghost you said!" Carlotta shouted, " You said no ghost!"

" Mademoiselle please, there is no ghost, its someone from the company," Henri said

" It's probably your little ballerina," Carlotta said

" Don't jump to conclusions Carlotta," Meg said

" Ah, my dearest Meg," Henri said

" We have received many notes from O.G." Jacque said, " And he seems to be connected to you."

Meg walked over to them and Carlotta gave Meg a look as she pulled out a note.

" I came to tell you that Victoire has returned," she said

" Where is she?" they asked

" She's resting," Meg said, " Here is my note."

Henri took it and opened the letter and began to read it. Demands about how he wished that his box were empty for the performance. He asked that Carlotta not sing for Victoire, that it would distract her.

" If these demands are not met, then disaster will be brought upon you and this opera house…gentlemen I remain your greatest supporter- O.G." Henri read

Henri sighed and looked at Carlotta and shrugged.

" Tonight, perhaps we should cancel," Henri said

" Henri we can't cancel," Meg said, " My girls have practiced so hard."

" Who cares about chorus girls," Carlotta snapped

" I do," a voice said in the distance

They turned and saw Alexander walking and Carlotta shook her head.

" Captain, what a pleasure to see you?" Henri asked

" I'm come to pay my tribute to the opera house, I wish to become the Patron of this fine Opera house," Alexander announced

" Wonderful!" both said ignoring the letters

" Gentlemen we have business!" Carlotta screeched

" Carlotta, you won't sing," Meg said

" Why you little ballerina," Carlotta growled

Meg turned around and walked off and Carlotta stormed off. Meg walked to the stage.

" Tell me Nicolas, why so many letter," she asked

" To get my point across," Nicolas said

Meg shook her head and walked to the stage to help her girls. Nicolas fled the scene and returned to his lair.

Victoire opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around the room.

" That's right I'm in Madame's room," she whispered, " Was what I experienced a dream?"

She got up and walked about the room and then saw a picture frame, faced down. She lifted the oval shaped frame and there she saw the picture, of Meg and a man with his face half covered by a mask.

" It's the Phantom," she whispered, " but he's older looking."

Victoire picked up the frame to get a closer look, she noticed that the Phantom's face was much fuller then the one she met.

" I must be dreaming," Victoire whispered

She set the picture down and walked out of Meg's room. She went up to the dormitories, there she changed into her practice clothes. She went down stairs and joined the others in rehearsal.

" Well, look who shows up now?" one girl said

" I'm sorry I'm late," Victoire said

" Why bother to show up, rehearsal is almost over," the girl said

" Bite your tongue Brigitte. She's the one that works twice as hard," Amelia snapped

Victoire thanked her friend and walked towards the front to speak to Meg.

" Madame, I'm sorry I over slept," Victoire said

" It's not your fault. How are you feeling now?" Meg questioned

" I feel rested and ready to practice," Victoire replied

" Then we will practice after they know their parts, just warm up," Meg said

Victoire nodded and walked back and warmed up. She did her usual warm ups and after the other girls practiced, Meg worked with her.

" There you go, that's it," Meg said, " Again."

Closed her eyes and danced alone, with music in the distanced. Meg nodded and tapped the beats, they faded away and turned into loud applauds. Victoire looked at the audience and smiled, as roses were tossed to her. She smiled and looked up in box five to see Nicolas applauding her. She bowed and looked up towards the others boxes and saw Alexander. She went back, when the others came out to get the audience's applauds

" Beautiful," the other girls came over to her

Victoire smiled and then Meg walked over to her and presented the red rose.

" He's very impressed, he sees you have become better," Meg said

Victoire smiled and took the rose, there hanging from the ribbon was a glass cut rose charm. She looked at the one she wore and remembered what Nicolas had told her. As long as she had that pendant, she would be free to go anywhere, but if she was to lose it…she lost everything, she would be his.

" Its because I saw his face," Victoire whispered


	8. Red Rose of the Phantom

****

Chapter 8: Red Roseof thePhantom

Flashback

4 years ago

" Gentlemen please, get ready," the conductor said

Nicolas looked at each musicians that would brink his opera to life. Nicolas listened and then stopped them.

" May I monsieur?" he asked

" Of course go ahead," the conductor said

He stood in front and looked at the young and old faces that waited for him to conduct the first movement.

" Let's take it a step at a time," Nicolas said

Nicolas got them ready and began to play, Nicolas got them started and the conductor copied Nicolas' steady movement. The chorus girls looked out and smiled at the young composer.

" He's so handsome, he doesn't even look like a composer," the chattered

The youngest of the was the young and beautiful Patricia. They walked out and started to dance and suddenly the music stopped.

" Ladies," the conductor said, " There are men in the pit."

They giggled and the men gave a groan of disappointment. Nicolas smiled and stopped to fix each sections' pitch problem.

" Now, lets try it again, think pretty chorus girls," Nicolas said

Suddenly, it was like a miracle, the problems vanished. The conductor was impressed, by the young composer.

" Monsieur it is all yours, good luck tonight," Nicolas said

" Thank you Monsieur," the conductor said

Nicolas watched that night as his opera came to life, with chorus girls and talented singers. He smiled and applauded as the curtain fell for the first two acts.

" Bravo!" he called out

Nicolas watched each act and nodded in approval, he loved the opera and signed it to the opera house.

" Bravo, this performance was wonderful," he told the manger, " I will sign for 2 years…if the work continues, then you just made a new business partner."

" Thank you," the manger said

" Good night Patricia," two ballerinas said

" Good night," she replied

Nicolas looked over as the young girl came to see her friends off. She turned and glanced at him, then went off. He smiled and quickly finished with the manger, he was then stopped by the conductor to thank him again.

" It was all in a days work," he said

He went down the hallways of the opera house and lost track of her.

" Monsieur are you following me?" her voice said

" Perhaps," he said

" Do you find me interesting?" she questioned

She walked out and Nicolas turned around and looked at her. She smiled and Nicolas walked to her.

" Oh, Nicolas," she said, " What a fool you are?"

" Am I a fool, beloved Patricia?" he questioned

" You love sick fool, didn't anyone tell you I am poisonous," Patricia whispered in his ear

Nicolas grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, he kissed her.

" Nicolas, not here," she whispered, " Someone will see us."

" Then let them see us," Nicolas said

Patricia grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway towards her dressing room. She locked the door and looked at him, he lit a few candles.

" My darling we will be happy together," he whispered

Patricia smiled and walked towards him and silenced him, with her finger. She reached up and kissed him.

" Don't speak," she whispered, " Just kiss me."

Nicolas kissed her and pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around him.

" I love you," Nicolas said

" Don't speak my love," she whispered

They laid to rest after hours of passion and Nicolas looked at Patricia as she slept. He got up and dressed, then left a red rose by her side. He left and went back home and entered a small home. His friend walked out the shadows and saw his pleasant look.

" People will start to get suspicious Nicolas, you and the chorus girl will be out cast," he said

" I love her, David," Nicolas said, " She and I will marry by the end of this year."

" She will only make you lose your talent…why stop and settle down for a simple chorus girl?" David asked

" Because I am in love and without love my music has no meaning," Nicolas answered

2 months later

Patricia walked with him through the park and he grabbed her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled. She kissed him and looked at the ring.

" Oh, Nicolas," she said, " it's beautiful."

" I thought we could get married in a week," he said

" A week…Oh Nicolas," she said

He nodded and she looked at him.

" Let's wait a few months so we don't make a big show," Patricia said, " A sudden marriage might throw them off to much."

" Alright in a few months," he said

Nicolas and Patricia were happy to keep their engagement a secret. Nicolas' career was taking off and hers was just beginning as the youngest dancer. The young 16 year old became a star in the ballet, and she always looked towards the highest balcony for her beloved. Nicolas' opera brought him in more than 200,000 francs a week. When his Opera was well attended he asked for a little more than he got a week.

A month past and the young 16 year old still asked that they push back the wedding. She was not even 17 and ready to take on the responsibilities as a wife. Nicolas understood, when he saw her dance.

Three months past and Nicolas saw David talking to Patricia in a flirtations way. This made him jealous, thinking that the reason she didn't want to marry him. Nicolas found out other wise when he confronted her about this. She looked at him and told him that David had spoken to her in an ill manner about him and her. Nicolas looked at his friend and watched him hide into the shadows.

Seasons came and seasons went, Patricia and Nicolas' love became stronger and finally on her 18th birthday the two eloped. They returned a month later and found David had known all along of the engagement. David had told the news to the Opera house manger and he fired Patricia and canceled the contract with Nicolas. That did not stop their love, Nicolas sold many of his operas to other opera houses. He bought the house he saved up for and Patricia danced.

She traveled around many Opera houses to dance, and there their life began for a year.

" It's beautiful," she whispered

" I made it from glass, now the red will never wilt away. It's your eternal rose," Nicolas said

She smiled and kissed him and Patricia pulled out a flyer.

" Nicolas, I can dance here," she said pointed to flyer

" The Opera Populaire, but it was burnt from the inside out," Nicolas said

" They rebuilt it and I know one of the girls there, I will make more money there then what I do now," Patricia said

" Then we'll both do this, my work, your dancing; we can never be torn apart," Nicolas said

It was near their fourth year of marriage that tragedy struck them. David had thrown his heart and soul in destroying Nicolas and Patricia's love. He burned the place that Nicolas got his work published at. Patricia ran in for it and he went after her, she met her fate, as David stabbed her. Nicolas ran into find his beloved dying. He knelt down and lifted her into his arms.

" Nicolas go, David wants you dead," she whispered

She died in his arms and Nicolas shouted a promise of revenge. His revenge was never met that day.

Two months after Patricia's death Nicolas found David and he raised his shaking hand up at him, the blade shook and David smiled.

" Come now Nicolas, are you really going to kill your friend?" he questioned

" Death to you," Nicolas said

He came at David and David drew his blade, both slashing at each other. David kicked Nicolas into another room, he stabbed David in his arm. David screamed out in pain. He came at Nicolas and slashed at him and Nicolas stepped back, David grabbed a shallow blow of etching acid. He threw it at Nicolas and he stepped back from the acid, then fell. Some of the acid spilt on him and he closed his eyes as it ate at his flesh.

" Die you demon of hell!" David shouted

Nicolas kept his one his eyes shut and stabbed David and ran out. He covered his face and fell into the street. A friend of his past by, but moved quick seeing Nicolas. He ran and helped his friend, then quickly moved him from harms way.

" A doctor!" Nicolas shouted, " Please, take me to a doctor!"

" Right away," his friend said

Nicolas looked back at David and narrowed his eyes. He was taken and the doctor looked at him and sighed. He dabbed burned flesh and wrapped Nicolas' face.

Days past and Nicolas bandages were removed, the doctor handed him a mirror. Nicolas threw it out the window and fell to his knees.

" Why not just kill me!" she shouted

" It will heal," the doctor said

" No, not my face, I have become a devil," Nicolas said

He ran out of the doctor's home and they chased him down. He continued on his way until he was no where to be found. Wandering became his soul purpose in life, there he carved his first mask.

" I am no one," he whispered

Four months past and he found himself on the steps of the Notre Dame. That very moment he prayed before the church for someone to save him. He fell faint on the steps and then felt hands touched his face.

" Monsieur, Monsieur are you alive?" a soft voice spoke

Nicolas opened his eyes and looked up to see a young woman standing before him. He touched her hands that laid on his face. He sat up and looked at her and her eyes grew wide.

" Can it be," she whispered

She reached for the black mask and he grabbed her hand.

" It can only be fate that brings you here Monsieur," she whispered

Her eyes gave off a look of hope, he turned away.

" Fate brings me to hell," he whispered, " Leave me woman to die on Hell's grounds."

" Come with me I can help you, I can save you…come to the Opera Populaire," she said, " You can live there."

She helped him up and walked him to the Opera Populaire.

" Madame Abney," a doorman said

" Please help me Samuel, this man is on death's door," she siad, " Take him to my chamber and I will bring him food."

" Yes, Madame," Samuel said

He helped him to her chambers and sat him down and Nicolas looked at the man.

" Who is that woman?" Nicolas asked

" Meg Abney, she's the instructor for the ballet," Samuel answered

" She's an angel of mercy, sent to save my soul," Nicolas said

" You should rest, she will be here to help you," Samuel said

Meg came and walked in and he looked at her. She came with cloths and food. She fed him in his weaken state and nursed him back to health. She led him five cellars below and told him that the Opera house was his own if he treated it correctly. Nicolas looked at her and came to his knees, then took her hand.

" I am in your debt dear sweet Meg," he said, " Allow me to be your guardian angel…and write you music."

" You may watch over me Nicolas, but please don't cause havoc."

" Let me take a name other than Nicolas," he said

Meg looked at him and stared at his black mask.

" A name, you will earn that name soon, if they do not see you," she said

" And what is that name?" he asked

" O.G." she replied

" O.G.?" he asked

" Opera Ghost," she said, " The Phantom of the Opera."

Nicolas smiled and kissed her hand then said, " The Phantom of the Opera…then let the word go out that the Phantom is here to stay."


	9. Dancing with Feelings

****

Chapter 9: Dancing with Feelings

1 month later

Meg laced up her ballet shoes and walked on stage. She warmed up and danced a little and then did a routine or two. She stepped wrong and she fell to the stage.

_" You never should dance a lone, there should always should be two,"_

Looked up and saw a hand reached out to her. She took the hand and was pulled up. She looked into black masked that stared at her.

" Erik," she whispered

He smiled and kissed her and then with one quick motion took her into his arms. She leaned her head back against his chest and he kissed her neck.

" My sweet Meg," he whispered, " You have mourn long enough."

He trailed his hand over her body and gently ran his hand over her neck. She closed her eyes and Erik kissed her on her neck again. He then with one slick motion spun her out of his hold. The dress she wore now matched the color of his red attire.

" My rose of all roses," he whispered

She smiled and he pulled her back into his arms, he snapped and music began to play.

" Dance with me, my sweet Meg," he whispered

Meg and Erik danced across the stage, with their eyes never leaving one another's. They danced a fast pace, tango like dance, and a waltz. Meg looked at Erik and kissed him and Erik kissed her back.

" Mourn no more Meg," Erik's voice echoed in her head

Meg opened her eyes, feeling the soften hold around her. She saw the half mask and Meg pulled away. Nicolas grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

" Meg don't leave," Nicolas said

Meg looked at Nicolas as he stared at her. His attire matched Erik's black attire, she walked to Nicolas and wrapped her arms around him. He held her in his arms and stroked her head.

" The Phantom of the Opera," she whispered, " He's here with me."

" Never letting you go," Nicolas whispered

" He will always be," she said

" Isn't it about time that someone saved you," Nicolas whispered, " A beautiful angel does not need to be by herself."

Meg looked up at Nicolas and he guided her down the stage. His black cloak floated behind him as he guided her down the dark halls. She stared at him as he led her down the cellars and took the boat. He helped her in and then got into the boat, then pushed off. Meg looked at Nicolas as he took her down the endless stretch of water. He turned a different passageway, from the one he took Victoire. She watched him guide the boat to another passage and then tied it at the edge. He got off and put out his hand to her. She stood up and grabbed his hand and he took her down another winding hall, he opened a door and climbed the stairs.

" Where are we going?" she asked

Nicolas pulled her to him and placed his finger on her lips.

" It's a place you haven't been in two years," Nicolas said

He entered the top of the stairs and let her go in first, he then locked the door behind her. She stopped and looked around and she lit a candle hearing the sounds of someone sleeping. She walked with the candle and got closer to find her husband sleeping in one of the rooms down in the cellar.

" Henri," she whispered

He opened his eyes and saw the candle light, he sat up.

" Meg," he whispered

He stood up and Meg turned away and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he walked to her.

" No, not this time," he whispered

Meg looked at her husband and he pulled the candle from her hand. He set it down and gently stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

" No, Henri," she whispered

" I know, I'm not Erik…I never will be, but I love you Meg. I gave my heart to you…please try to love me. I have made a promise to your beloved Erik that I would take care of you," Henri said

Meg felt tears fall from her face and Henri reached over and pulled a rose from off the stand.

" From my heart to yours," Henri said

Meg looked at the rose and saw a white and black ribbon to it.

" From me, your beloved Erik," Henri whispered as he wiped the tears from her face.

" Oh, Henri," she cried

She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry endless tears. He took her into his arms and held her.

Nicolas heard the tears and leaned against the door, he sighed and looked at the rose he held.

" I had to let her go sometime," Nicolas said, " But I will be her Angel forever."

Nicolas walked off and climbed up the endless amounts of stairs. He came to the rooftop of the Opera house and looked out.

" Angels of heaven, I say to you that I will not lose another," he whispered

" Bonjour," a voice said

Nicolas turned and saw Victoire standing there. He saw the pendant around her neck and he gave a nod.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle," he replied

She walked to the edge and stared out and then looked at Nicolas. Nicolas found himself pulling away from the light and into the shadows.

" Don't draw back," she whispered

Nicolas stopped and looked at her and she walked to him. He turned his face away from her.

" Please," he whispered, " Stay where you are."

" No," she whispered

" I said stay away," he said louder

" No," she said

" Stay away from me!" he shouted

Victoire looked at Nicolas and saw pain in his eyes. He breathed deep as he looked at her. Her delicate form was traced by the moonlight, he stepped out carefully. He stood straight up and his black cloak was caught in the breeze. She breathed deep then walked towards him, his hand extended to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into his hold. Her back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes feeling warmth from his hold, just like that night he danced with her on stage.

" It really was you," she whispered, " You're the one I danced with that night."

Nicolas looked down at her and leaned his head on hers.

" What name do I give you Phantom?" she whispered

" Nicolas," he whispered, " Nicolas Cassé."

" Nicolas," she whispered

She turned around and touched his face and he pressed her hand on his face. She saw he had a tear stain on his cheek. She slightly shivered and Nicolas pulled her into his hold. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes feeling safe in his arms.

" Victoire," a voice called

Captain Alexander came up and walked out seeing a dark shadow embracing Victoire.

" Release her!" he shouted

Victoire opened her eyes and looked at Alexander

" Alexander," she gasped

Nicolas released Victoire and looked at Alexander as he breathed.

" What do you want with her?" Alexander asked

" Onlythe companionship you desire with her," Nicolas said

He stood up on the ledge and leapt off and Victoire ran to the ledge, seeing he vanished. Captain Alexander walked over to her and grabbed her hands, he pulled her from the ledge and smiled.

" A shadow isn't what you need Victoire," he said, " Come with me."

Victoire and Alexander walked down and out of the opera house for a nightly stroll. She looked at him as he escorted her around, then he stopped. She looked at him and he gently kissed her cheek. They walked back to the Opera house and Alexander looked at her.

" Until tomorrow after the show," he said

" Yes, after the show," she whispered

He smiled and walked off and then she went back. Nicolas watched them part and he shook his head.

" You will see me in the morning sweet angel," he whispered

Nicolas jumped off the statue's back and went down five cellars down. He waited until she fell asleep, then like a shadow hid in darkness. He came to her bedside and lifted her into his arms, he took her all the way down to his lair. From there her laid her down softly onto the soft swan bed. He looked at her and gently touched her face, and hummed a soft melody.

" Sleep, sleep my angel," he whispered, " I will be here when you wake up."

He drew the vale curtain down and walked off, to his own resting place. He laid down in his darken room, he closed his eyes thinking that, what he did would help Victoire see his feelings for her.

Early that morning Meg opened her eyes and saw she laid beside her husband. For the first time in two years she felt free of pain. She wrapped the top sheet around her nude body and got dress. She then walked out the room and went to her room, there she slept in her bed.

Victoire opened her eyes and sat up suddenly, finding she was not in the dormitories. She got up and ran out into the main part of the lair, she looked with fear and heavy breathing.

" Nicolas," she called

Nicolas opened his eyes and rose from the comforts of his sleep. He slipped the mask on and rose from the bed. He dressed quickly and walked out to see Victoire standing there.

" Why have you brought me here?" she questioned

" For your peace that you've longed for," he replied

He put out his hand and she walked to him, then placed her hand into his hand.

" My dear Victoire you have come to a place where I make music for you to dance to," Nicolas said

" You kidnapped me Nicolas, against my will, return me as once," Victoire said

" I can not do that," Nicolas said, " You have been brought here by the one man that can give you everything you desire."

Victoire looked at him and shook her head, and pulled her hand back. Nicolas looked at her, then walked to her.

" What is it?" Nicolas asked, " Why do you look at me in such a strange way?"

" I want to return to the top," she said, " I don't belong here."

She walked towards the lake and got into the boat and looked Nicolas. He looked at her and shook his head, he ignored her pleading look.

" You long for a man such as I and do not lie to me. I have seen it in your eyes. I have felt it in your touch," Nicolas said

" Return me," she said

" No!" he shouted, " You are the woman who will remain here with me!"

" I am a human being Nicolas, a woman who needs be with others to live a proper life. If you tried to live among them you would see you are no different," Victoire said

Nicholas looked at her and stepped into the boat and grabbed her wrist.

" I am human, and I have lived a life out there for a year. No work, no money, no food. I would have eaten my own flesh so that I may have a meal. People turn you away if you looked like I did," Nicolas growled, " Look at me and see that I am the monster."

Victoire looked at him as he breathed deep. He let her go and then got in and pushed off the edge. He took her back through the same way. There was no words spoken between them and once they got to the dressing room he looked at her. She glanced back at him and Nicolas saw tears in her eyes. She turned away and the mirror shut and Nicolas shouted so loud that it was heard through out the opera house.

Victoire looked around and quickly made it to the dormitories. She sobbed in her pillow and hoped that the nightmare would end.

Nicolas looked at the shattered hand mirror and saw his reflection.

" This demons mark, only can eat at my soul," he whispered, " I will not lose site of my goal."

He looked at the blade and lifted it up and cut across the fabric of a covered mirror.

" I shall make my presence known, starting with Captain Alexander," he said


	10. Skull Mask and Red Attire

****

Chapter 10: Skull Mask and Red Attire

2 days later

Meg rushed over to one of her ballerinas, she knelt down and looked at the girl.

" I slipped," the girl said

" Are you alright?" Meg asked

" I think so, but there was like sand on the stage," the girl said

She got up, but fell and Meg called her husband over.

" Get the doctor," Meg said

Henri ran off to seek the opera house doctor and Victoire looked around the stage for the sand, but saw none. She looked at the others as the stagehands swept the stage again until they felt it was clean. The pit looked at the girls and shrugged, they went on to warming up. Once the girl was taken care of they were back to practicing, until a piece of scenery fell between the ballerinas. Meg jumped back and she looked up to see a dark figure walking off. She felt that Nicolas was angry about something, or he was trying to spoke the girls about tonight's performance.

" Nicolas," she thought

" Jacob pull it up," Meg called

" I'm getting it," he said

The young stagehand pulled the scenery. Nicola repeated this when there was no one looking. This time the scenery hit one of the girls and she fell into the other.

" Jacob another one," Meg said

Nicolas smiled and climbed up into the rafters of the opera house. He looked at the stagehands that were looking around for sudden phantom activity. He gave a whistle and they looked at him. He smiled as he pulled out his long blade and cut the rope of one of the supports. They clung onto one another and Meg looked up hearing something. Victoire looked around and ran with the other girls. Nicolas cut the other ropes and the support broke and the stagehands fell. One grabbed onto the other rafter and Nicolas looked at him.

" You have seen me and now you will die," he whispered

Stabbed the stagehand and he fell to the ground, the girls screamed and ran to Meg.

" The Phantom's mad," they cried

Meg gathered her girls and stood in front of them.

" Why are you doing this?" Meg shouted

" Why am I doing this?" Nicolas replied, " I calling death here."

" What do you want?" Meg asked

" I want nothing more than to be loved by the woman I have chosen," Nicolas' voice echoed, " I will kill those who stand in the way."

Meg looked at Nicolas' shadow on the cat walk and then a rose fell from the rafter.

" Bravo Victoire," he said, " You have met your Phantom of the Opera."

Victoire breathed deep and ran off stage, Meg told the girls to stay in the pit. She ran after Victoire and caught up with her.

" Victoire, stop!" she cried out

" What am I to do?" she cried

" Nothing, he won't let you go," Meg said, " He won't let me go either."

Victoire shook her head and Meg hugged the young girl, then Victoire looked down to find she didn't have the pendant on.

" My pendant," she said

" We'll find it," Meg said

" No, you don't understand, I saw his face…and for my freedom I have to wear that pendant…if I lost it then I'm his for life."

Meg looked back at the stage and then told her, she wouldn't have to go with him. She assured Victoire he would not harm her. Victoire nodded and Meg nodded and they walked in.

That night came and all was cleared from the fatal falls of the stagehands. Victoire breathed deep as she watched people come in.

" Just breathe," she whispered

Victoire got ready and the curtains were drawn, music was play and she began to dance. Her elaborate costume shined in the light and then she was joined by the others on stage. She performed as she was trained and found it was going well.

Nicolas dressed into a red velvet attire and placed the skull mask on. He smiled with a complete satisfied look.

" You will see that I am no ordinary devil," he said

He carried what he need and planned everything, for the perfect disappearing act. He came to a secret passage under the stage and without warning came up. There was a sudden explosion on stage and smoke filled the stage area. Nicolas rose from under the trap door and everyone gasped at the figure that stood before them. He looked around and drew his blade from it's sheath. He lifted the blade and pointed it at Captain Alexander and smiled. Alexander rose and two men stood behind him, one man was a familiar figure to Nicolas.

" Captain Alexander, what a pleasure to see you here at my Opera house," Nicolas said

Meg rose and Nicolas looked at her.

" Sit down Meg!" he shouted

Meg sat down and Nicolas walked off stage, the smoke vanished and the performers were knocked out. Nicolas stood before the audience and a psychotic laugh escaped his lips.

" Tonight, my friends, you are to see a silent opera," he announced

Nicolas walked through one of the side isles of the opera house to get to Captain Alexander's box.

" And you are the star," Nicolas called

Meg breathed deep and got up and ran downstairs and Henri went after her. Jacque kept his eye on Nicolas as he advance.

Suddenly people gasped and Jacque saw Nicolas was gone, he rose from his seat to look everywhere. Alexander pushed between the two men and ran downstairs, but as he got to the doors. Nicola appeared and made his advancement. Alexander flew through the doors and the people rose.

" Draw you blade Captain," Nicolas said, " Show these people entertainment, that is after all what they came here for."

Captain Alexander drew his blade and Nicolas allowed him to stand up. He then slashed his sword at Alexander and Alexander blocked it.

" Very nice," Nicolas said

Nicolas held his position and then he kicked Alexander back. Alexander stumbled towards the pit area and looked at Nicolas as he advanced.

" Have you come to stare at me, the Phantom's shadow?" he questioned

" You don't scare me Phantom," Alexander said

Nicolas smiled and slashed at Alexander and pointed the skull blade at his throat.

" I don't kill, but I do kill when I need to defend what is rightfully mine," Nicolas said, " This opera house is mine, the performers that sing their sweet melodies are mine. Victoire is mine."

" Victoire is not yours, after all who could love a man with a mask…A man with blood on his hands, that kills for no reason," Alexander said

" That is enough!" Nicolas shouted, " It is you who is the monster…a man who wears a mask hides what people wish not to see! There for he has been judged by those who can not accept a difference!"

Alexander looked at his opponent and struck back and Nicolas threw his cloak at him. He was distracted and Nicolas slashed as his uniform.

" To night Monsieur you will chose life or death before this audience," Nicolas said

" I've made my decision, Life," Alexander said charging at Nicolas

Meg got help from the stagehands and got the performers off stage. Victoire opened her eyes and looked around.

" What happened? She asked

" Nicolas, has appeared to all," she said, " He's attacking Alexander."

" I have to stop them," Victoire said

" No," Meg said

Victoire looked at her and said, " Madame?"

Meg sighed and helped Victoire to her feet.

" Nicolas is not a bad person, he's only experienced bad things since he became the way he was," Meg said

" Madame, I know he's angry about his beloveds death, but killing Alexander isn't going to help it," Victoire said

" You don't understand Victoire, he's in love with you," Meg said

" But…how can that be I only met him that day?" she whispered

" I don't know, his love was like Erik's 4 years ago…Erik was the Phantom of the Opera, brought here by my mother," Meg said, " He lived in the cellars where Nicolas lives now. He taught a young chorus girl."

" Christine Daaé ," Victoire said

" Yes, my dearest friend, she thought he was an angel of music, but was deceived. Raoul also was in love with her and like Alexander he would go for what he wanted. When Erik made her chose, he had Raoul tied to the gate to his lair, lassos around his neck. She had courage and kissed Erik, which changed his mind, because that was the first time had he truly felt human compassion. He released Christine and Raoul and sent them on their way. He vanished from sight, but I found him that night. He acted like a scared animal and I calmed him. Erik and I married 3 months after the Opera Populaire met its fate. Victoire you must know now, that once you've seen his face, you are his forever even without a charm. His love burns deep for you, and now you must face the first phase of his burning love for you," Meg told her

" Erik, that picture…in your room was that Erik?" she asked

" Yes," Meg said

" What happened to him?" she asked

" He past away, he was ill until the very end of his days. We were only married for a few months. The doctor thought the many years of living in cellars of the opera house, might have been the cause of his deathly disease. Victoire I saved Nicolas from death, but you can save his soul. See him past the mask, he longs for that attention…let him write the music for you," Meg said, " In the end it was love that saved Erik and perhaps Nicolas can be saved…but do it before it's to late."

Victoire looked at Meg and Meg grabbed her hands.

" He will understand," Meg whispered, " Do you feel safe in Nicolas' arms? Do you feel like the world does not matter when he speaks to you?"

" Yes," Victoire said

" Then take the leap, for the sake of his sanity," Meg said

Victoire walked out on stage and saw Nicolas threaten Alexander with the blade.

" Stop!" she shouted

Nicolas looked up at her and Victoire looked back at Nicolas. His mask was that of a skull and his attire was a fine vibrant red, outlined with a embroidered gold design on his sleeves and dress coat. He sheathed his blade and walked towards the stage, there was silence amongst the audience as they watched. Victoire breathed deep as he came onto the stage, his eyes never left hers. She turned on her toes and looked at Nicolas, as he stopped only feet from her.

" Your pendant is gone," he said, " You belong to me now."

" I know," she whispered

Meg looked at Nicolas and Victoire as they stood there. She hoped that Victoire would make the right decision. Nicolas put out his hand and Victoire walked towards him ever so gracefully, like she was floating on a cloud. Her hand fell into his and his fingers wrapped around her hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her delicate hand. Victoire breathed deep and he pulled her to him and took her into his arms.

" Fight him Victoire!" Alexander shouted

" You can not resist me any longer," he whispered, " I have been in you mind for too long."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto his chest.

" Nicolas," she whispered, " I can't fight you…I won't fight you."

She turned and faced him and reached up and touched his face. She reached behind him and grabbed his cloak. He looked at her and then without hesitation she pulled his mask off , but placed her hand on his disfigured half. He looked at her and wrapped his cloak around her and they fell through a trapped door. All that remained was his cloak and the skull mask. The audience gasped as they saw only the red cloak and the mask, they stood up and clapped. Meg breathed deep and placed her hands over her heart, two hands rested onto her shoulders and she turned around to see her husband standing there.

" Henri," she whispered

They looked at the dancers and singers that wiped tears from their eyes. They walked out and bowed and then the curtains fell.

That night Meg knelt down by her bedside and lit a white candle in front of Erik's picture. She looked at his picture and wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.

_" Must you pray alone for me?" _Erik's voice whispered, _" My sweet Meg, how I see you cry for me every night. Why not cry with my dear friend and your husband?"_

" Because I prefer to shed no tears with anyone," Meg whispered

She looked up and saw Erik standing before her. His black cloak rested over his shoulders, his white shirt loosely undone, no mask and his usual black pants. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. She laid her head on his lap and Erik gently stroked her head with his rough hands.

" Oh Erik," she whispered

She grabbed his hand and kissed it and Erik looked at her.

" It appears you are happier now, have you come to terms with my death Meg?" Erik asked

" Only in my mind, but my heart still bleeds," Meg replied

" Yes, the heart bleeds more than anything…your kindness to me mended my wounded heart that Christine cut open. If it were not for your silence and nurturing care…I would have died from a broken heart. Your gentle words and your gesture stitched the bleeding heart," Erik said

Erik covered her eyes with his hand and gently kissed her.

" Your Phantom lives in your heart, but sooner or later you will have to abandon him," Erik whispered

" Never," Meg said

" Shh, My sweet Meg," he whispered silencing her with his finger

Erik removed his hand and the room was covered in roses and Erik lifted one. One with a white ribbon and black ribbon tied to the stem.

" I promised you Meg that I would never leave you, and I haven't," Erik said, " I have asked Henri to take you under his wing. This rose ties us to you."

Erik slipped it in her hair and then stood up and Meg did as well. He took her hands into his own.

" Keep that Phantom from harming anyone, I have a feeling danger is just around the corner," Erik said

Erik kissed her and once more placed his hand over her eyes, then kissed her head.

_" I am your angel and your phantom,"_ he voice echoed

Meg opened her eyes and looked at the rose that laid by the candle. She lifted it up and then turned around and saw Henri standing there. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.


	11. Shadow of the Past

****

Chapter 11: Shadow of the Past

Nicolas slipped the white mask on his face and looked at Victoire. He pulled a black cloak from the wall and wrapped it around her.

" Come you must be starved," he said, " Sit and enjoy, the warmth of this meal with me."

He poured her a glass of wine for her and then himself. She walked over to him and stopped him. He looked at her and stood up straight, she reached up and pressed her lips against his. He placed his hands on her face and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as they kissed. Nicolas pulled away and touched her soft face. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck and each cheek.

" I live only for you," he whispered, " Stay beside me."

She turned and faced him, then undid the buttons of his fine woven velvet red dress coat. She tossed it over a chair and kissed him passionately as she removed his vest and then ascot. He kissed her and pushed her sleeves off, then lifted her into his arms.

" No, turning back," he whispered

" I don't want to," she whispered, " I have come to save you Nicolas."

Nicolas carried her into his room and shut the door and there, they showed their true feelings for each other, as piece by piece of clothing came off. Nicolas lifted her into his arms and laid her down and looked down at her. She reached up and removed his mask and set it aside.

" If I love a man, it is his whole face I wish to see," she whispered, " Not half."

Nicolas leaned over her and kissed her and then blew out the several candles. He took her into his arms and gently soothed her worries with pleasure. She soothed his fear of human contact and welcomed him into her life.

Alexander walked out and saw a carriage waiting for him. He sighed and looked at the Opera Populaire and began to get in.

" Monsieur," a deep voice said

Alexander turned and looked at a dark slender figure standing there.

" Yes?" he answered

" I have seen what had happen tonight. That demon has taken the only love you have. I would like to help you hunt him down."

" Hunt him down? How do you kill a ghost?" Alexander asked

" You bring his past back to life," the man said, " You steal one thing he holds onto, then let him plea for it. Then take his own life."

The man presented him a piece of paper, with his address, then walked off without a sound. Alexander looked at the paper and then got into his carriage. The man watched the young captain go off, he smiled and pulled a blade out.

" Nicolas, I have found you…now I have to finish what I started 12 months ago," the man whispered

He put his top hat on and then walked off to vanish into the fog of the night.

Nicolas opened his eyes suddenly opened his eyes hearing laughter in his mind. His eyes darted around and looked over to his left to see his beautiful sleeping companion, dressed in the white sheets. He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulders and down her bare back. She moaned a little and then turned towards him, he kissed her head as she faced him. Nicolas got up and dressed a little and then went out, he walked in hearing footsteps.

" Nicolas," a soft voice called

" Enter Meg," he called

She came down and looked at the table still filled with the meal from last night.

" You did not eat?" she asked

" My companion and I did not eat, we only slept with passion," Nicolas replied

Meg looked at Nicolas and cleaned up the plates and then set to others down. She cut fresh fruit for him and Nicolas sat down and Meg looked at him.

" Are you well Nicolas?" she asked

" I'm fine," he whispered, " It was a late night."

" I see," she said

Meg poured him some hot tea and looked at Nicolas, his eyes should weariness and his skin was pale.

" Drink up Nicolas, then rest more, the fruit will be alright," Meg said

" I know," he said

Meg nodded and then went on her way. Nicolas drank the hot tea then walked into his dark bedroom, where Victoire remain asleep. He removed his shirt and slipped back into bed beside her. He gently traced her body, and she moaned a little, she opened her eyes and looked over at Nicolas.

" Nicolas," she whispered

She touched his face and he closed his eyes as she did so. She sat up and kissed him on his lips.

" There is breakfast on the table, come my darling," he whispered

He leaned over to her and kissed her just above her breast, then got up. She looked at him as he let more candles.

Alexander walked to the opera house and then saw the strange man that approached him.

" Good day sir," Alexander said

" Have you thought about it sir?" the man asked

" Yes, and I do wish to get her back, how do I go about doing that sir?" Alexander questioned

The strange man walked over to him and began to tell him, that this Phantom was a man named Nicolas Cassé.

" I will get the Phantom and you steal your woman, tonight is the annual ball for all opera houses, the Opera Populaire is hosting. You sir will need a blade and I will need a disguise," the man said

" Do you have a name sir?" Alexander asked

" David, David Ladet," he replied, " I am the man who created the Phantom that lives in opera house."

" I see, well then we will get rid of him," Alexander said

That evening Meg and the two mangers prepared for the annual party. She looked around the main part of the opera and nodded.

" 200 guest is that all?" she asked

" I'm afraid so, but perhaps that is a good thing," Henri said

Meg sighed and Henri looked at her as she climbed up the stairs. She glided her hand across the stairwell and closed her eyes.

" It was four years ago, that Erik walked these steps," Meg thought, " He wore the skull mask, that Nicolas wore last night, the same attire as well. The long cloak that draped over his shoulders. His skull blade that he threaten Carlotta with."

A smile broke her lips and Henri looked at her. Jacque looked at Henri.

" What is she doing?" he asked

" Remembering," Henri replied

" Remembering what?" he asked

Meg opened her eyes and turned to the stairs Erik came down. She sighed and turned around and looked at the two men.

" It will be fine," she said

That night Victoire dressed in a gold dress, that flowed behind her. She did her makeup and the girls looked at her. She was humming, and smiling as she did her makeup.

" You were gone again all night," Amelia said, " So speak young star."

" There's nothing to explain," Victoire said

" Is he terribly handsome, and or ugly, what secrets did you learn?" Amelia asked

Victoire looked at her friend and shook her head and said, " He has no secrets, he's the Phantom…the dead don't speak of secrets."

" Well, someone believes other wise," Amelia said

" What is that suppose to mean?" Victoire asked

"Come on Victoire, being captured by the phantom, you must tell me," Amelia asked

Victoire shook her head and went on to finish.

" I can't talk about our relationship," Victoire said, " I am his angel."

" His angel, and his bed partner," Amelia said

" I can't believe you just said that," Victoire said

Amelia smiled and walked with her friend out of the dressing rooms. The other girls looked at Amelia and Victoire as they walked off.

" What a whore," one said

" Bed partner is right, I always knew there was a reason why he liked her Brigitte said

The ball began and Victoire looked around for a shadow that waited for her. She walked down the hall way and suddenly she was grabbed. She looked at Nicolas and smiled, then kissed him.

" Your beautiful tonight," he whispered

" Thank you," she said

Nicolas pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

" Nicolas," she whispered

" I can not come out, how do I show my love for you sweet angel?" Nicolas asked

Victoire smiled and touched his face then kissed him.

" You can come out, you wear a mask, and just because you wish to be different doesn't mean they will ignore you," she said, " Please, for me, my love."

He looked at her and stroked her face, then presented his arm to her. As he was about to step out; he saw a man of dark features and his cloak had the seal of his family. He stepped back and Victoire looked at him.

" What's wrong my Phantom?" she asked

" Ladet," he whispered

" Who?" she asked

" My friend who betrayed me, he is the reason I am the way I am," Nicolas hissed

She looked and he turned and looked at her. She stepped back and Nicolas touched the hilt of his blade.

" No, Nicolas," she whispered

Nicolas narrowed his eyes and kissed her. He then fled into the darkness, there was some other reason why David had set foot into the opera house. He knew that Meg had saved him, now it was time to settle this score.

" Nicolas," she said

David looked over and smiled and made his way towards Victoire. Her back was turned so she would be easy to capture and bait Nicolas. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her in an aggressive manner.

" Let me go!" she shouted

" A chorus girl whore, is lonely, come with me I will show you what you want," he said

" Nicolas!" she shouted

Nicolas stopped and saw David dragging Victoire. He drew his blade as he ran after her. David tossed something and smoke filled the air to slow him down, he dragged Victoire out into the middle of the party.

" Nicolas Cassé , come and show your face!" he shouted

Nicolas pushed through and stood in the distance of David. People moved and looked at him gasping.

" Ladies and Gentlemen your Phantom of the Opera!" David shouted

" Let me go," Victoire said

Nicolas' drawn bladed was lifted and pointed it at David. David smiled and threw Victoire down. Meg ran to her and helped her up and looked at Nicolas.

" We have to stop him, he's going to try to kill him," Victoire cried

" We can't do anything now, it's up to him," Meg said

Nicolas looked at his traitorous friend and nodded.

" I'm going to be glad to kill you Phantom," David said, " In fact I'm am going to kill you slowly."


	12. Opera Ghost Confronts His Past

****

Chapter 12: Opera Ghost Confronts His Past

" You're a prideful bastard Ladet," Nicolas said

" Am I Cassé ?" David said

They circled one another like sharks circling prey. They knew each other's moves, and equal in the skill of fighting. Nicolas did not flinch and David narrowed his eyes.

" For one year, I have waited for a moment to kill you Nicolas," David said, " You dishonored me, my dear friend. I was the one who helped you."

" Perhaps you did, but it was your greed that killed her," Nicolas said

He sheathed his blade and looked at David as he backed off.

" I won't fight you," Nicolas said

Nicolas climbed the stairs towards the center of the two sets of stairs. David did not like his opponent running from a fight, that he wished to win. David went after him blade fully extended to stab Nicolas.

" Nicolas!" Victoire shouted

Nicolas turned around with a flip of his wrist, his cloak was on the ground and he was gone. The guest gasped seeing only his black cloak on the ground. David narrowed his eyes and looked around, Meg and Victoire breathed deep.

" Nicolas," she thought

" Did you think that I would run from someone as foolish as you!" Nicolas' voice rang through the halls and lobby of the opera house

Nicolas laughed and David looked around for his opponent, his patience was wearing thin.

" Come out you coward!" David shouted

" A coward am I?" Nicolas laughed, " You jealousy of my power is amusing."

" We'll see who is amusing," David said

He grabbed Victoire and looked around, the blade came to her neck as he back off.

" Let her go," Meg said

" Stay back young lady," he said, " You have nothing to do with this."

" Let her go," Meg growled

" Sorry," David said

Nicolas narrowed his eyes and jumped down in the shadows, and then came at David. He slashed his arm and David turned around, he pushed Victoire out of his hold. She hit the ground hitting her head, she fell unconscious, Nicolas slashed his blade at him.

" We finish this now!" Nicolas shouted

His half mask stared at him and David narrowed his eyes.

" Phantom you will no longer haunt me," David said as he attacked

Nicolas blocked him and threw him back with no hesitation.

" You betrayed me, you were jealous," Nicolas said, " How could you think of ever calling yourself my friend?"  
Nicolas attacked and slashed him across the faced with the tip of his blade. He breathed deep and David looked at him.

" I betrayed you, you betrayed me for some chorus whore," David said

Their blades danced with one another as they attacked each other. David and Nicolas looked at each other and fiercely held their positions. Nicolas kicked him in the gut and backed off.

" You won't pull your disappearing act again," David said

Henri lifted Victoire and called the doctor over to take her away. Henri took off and towards the office and Meg looked at her husband.

" Henri," Meg said

Jacque placed his hand on Meg's shoulder.

" Don't worry," Jacque said, " He won't do anything he isn't good at."

David looked at Nicolas and nailed him in the gut with his knee. He hit him with the back of his sword hilt, then stabbed Nicolas through his shoulder. Nicolas let out a painful scream, David grabbed Nicolas by his neck and looked at him.

" I want them to look upon the face of the Phantom phony," David said, " before I kill you in front of these people, I will unmask you."

Nicolas struggled as his shoulder bled and dripped down his arm. David reached for the white mask to unmask him. Meg looked at Nicolas cloak and grabbed it, she ran towards David.

" Erik please give me your strength," she whispered

She opened the cloak and leapt past David and wrapped the cloak around his neck and pulled him down as she fell. David fell and Nicolas fell out of his grip. David struggled with the cloak and dropped his blade. Meg got up and ran to the blade and David got up, to get the fallen blade. Nicolas drew his blade and went after David. Meg reached for it and David slapped Meg across the face, she fell back.

" You will pay," he said

" No!" Nicolas shouted

David thrust the blade towards Meg as she moved quickly. The blade stabbed a piece of her dress and David pulled a dagger from the hilt of his sword. He threw it at Meg, but a blade was thrown and hit the dagger. David turned and looked at Henri standing there. Meg looked at husband as he walked down the stairs, and drew a red blade that had a gold hilt with a skull. Meg looked at the blade and breathed deep as she stared at it.

" Erik's red blade," Meg whispered

Henri raised the blade and made a slash across the air.

" Monsieur you are on dangerous grounds," Henri said

" And you Monsieur have a murderer in your presence," David said

Nicolas looked at Henri and raised his blade straight up ,tip at his forehead, Henri nodded and Nicolas turned and looked at David.

" On the grave of the formal Phantom's grave, I will kill you tonight," Nicolas said

He pulled the blade back and David grabbed his blade and came at Nicolas. Someone helped Meg up and she watched as rivals met their blades in the middle. Sparks flew and she looked at her husband who prepared to help if necessary.

" You killed her because of jealousy," Nicolas said, " and you will pay."

It was at that moment that Nicolas seemed to become stronger suddenly. He was fighting with true strength and throwing David off. David fell back and looked at Nicolas as he came at him.

" Turn you're head the other way!" Nicolas shouted

Nicolas closed his eyes and swung his blade with power. There were gasp through out the opera house then silence. Nicolas breathed deep and Meg looked at Nicolas, he sheathed his blade. Nicolas closed his eyes as he knelt down and lowered his head.

" I am the Phantom of the Opera, there is no other man that can take my place…take my density," Nicolas thought

He reached downward and lifted David's head and looked at him.

" You have met your fate," Nicolas whispered, " Patricia your death has been revenged."

Nicolas walked off slowly as people backed away from him, he vanished into the shadows. Henri ran to Meg and embraced his wife, she shook in horror as she stared at the body.

" He's dead right," she whispered

The police came after someone had ran off to get them, they saw the dead body and looked around.

" Who did this?" the police captain asked

" The Opera Ghost," someone said

" Find him," he told his men

" No," Meg said

Everyone looked at her as she pulled away from her husband's loving embrace.

" He saved us all from this man, he saved me, he saved one of my students," Meg said, " The Phantom of the Opera is no murderer."

" Then who do we charge for this murderer?" he asked

" I will take the blame," Henri said

" Henri," Meg whispered

" If you must charge someone, then charge me. If he's guilty for doing this, then I am too," Henri said

The police looked at Henri and sighed, they walked over to him.

" And me too," Jacque said

The police captain looked at Jacque and Henri, the brothers of the Opera house. Meg stood and grabbed her husband's hand.

" And me too, for having pity on him," Meg said

6 of the 12 dancers walked over and stood before them.

" Your going to have to arrest us, if you take Madame Abney and the two mangers, cause without them this Opera house is nothing," they said

Nicolas watched as the people who feared him stood up for him, he was seeing compassion everywhere…for the Phantom of the Opera.

" Why?" he whispered, " Why are they doing this?"

_" It's called compassion Nicolas,"_

Nicolas turned around and saw Patricia standing beside him.

" Patricia," he whispered

" Oh, Nicolas, isn't it about time that someone saved you from your darkness?" Patricia asked

" I can't, I've known only darkness," Nicolas replied

" You will always be the Phantom of the Opera, he never dies," Patricia said, " You have revenged my death Nicolas, there is a life beyond this day of darkness. These people have proven it."

Nicolas looked at the company of the Opera Populaire standing up for him.

" How can they do this for me? I've murdered without a thought and broke innocence all around this opera house," Nicolas remarked, " I truly don't deserver this type of compassion."

" Lies, my beloved. You will see more," she said

She kissed him and then vanished and Nicolas looked at the company.

" Compassion, it's been so long since I have seen compassion," Nicolas whispered, " I have only fled from my past to become this man that I really am not."

Nicolas vanished from the shadows and went to find Victoire. He came to a room and hid there.

" Is she alright?" he asked

" Come in Nicolas, she is fine," the doctor said

Nicolas walked out of the shadows and looked at the old doctor, he sat down beside Victoire as she laid there.

" Nicolas, she is truly a beautiful woman," the doctor said

Nicolas gently stroked her head and kissed her cheek.

" It has been a long time hasn't it Nicolas, since you've waited for this young woman?" the doctor stated

" Yes, very long," Nicolas said

He removed the white mask and the doctor looked at him.

" It looks like the acid burns have healed finally, I can see some improvement, though permanent scaring," the doctor said

" These past months have been enlightening for me," Nicolas said, " I thought I would always be bitter until my life ended. I see now that people are slowly changing around here."

" It is thanks to Meg," the doctor said, " But also to her mother, Madame Giry, who saved Erik."

" Did you have the honor in meeting Erik?" Nicolas asked

" Yes, I have. Several times to dress the wounds of a man who never gave up, Erik was a stubborn man from the time he met her to the end of his days," the doctor said, " He was a good hearted person, though hated by most because of his past."

Victoire moaned and her eyes fluttered up and she saw Nicolas sitting beside her.

" Nicolas," she whispered

" I'm here," Nicolas whispered

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Oh, Nicolas I was so scared, I didn't know if you were going to live. I tried to help you," she whispered

He silenced her with a kissed on the lips and she kissed him in returned.

" I'm here and will always be here," Nicolas said, " You just rest, all of this is over."

" I'm glad," Victoire whispered, " I don't want you to fight."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Nicolas, she found his mask was off and looked at the doctor.

" Thank you Monsieur," she said

" It was my pleasure mademoiselle," he said

The doctor smiled and walked off and then Nicolas sat closer to Victoire. She kissed him and gently stroked his cheeks.

" I want you to stay with me Victoire," he said, " Here in the Opera house…everything would be here for us."

" Nicolas, you are welcome among friends, perhaps there is a place outside of darkness that would welcome you," Victoire whispered

She pushed back some falling hair on his left side and smiled. She kissed him and Nicolas closed his eyes, feeling her lips on his. Her tender touch was everything he wanted.

" Nicolas, you are everything, one could ask for, so why not show it off," Victoire said, " Your music needs to live again, just as it has once before."

Alexander leaned against the opera house's walls and slipped his dress coat on.

" So, the past has failed, now it is up to me," Alexander whispered


	13. A Chorus Girl’s Phantom Lover

****

Chapter 13: A Chorus Girl's Phantom Lover

1 month later

Victoire spent a month practicing for the opera that was coming up. She still had memories of a month ago, at the ball. She sat on the stage after practice, Nicolas looked at her as she just stared out. He remained in the shadows and sighed as he watched Victoire stand up. He walked out and gently wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes as he held her.

" Nicolas, is everything at peace?" she asked

" Yes, there is nothing to worry about my dancing maiden," he whispered, " You are safe from any harm."

She nodded and just let him hold her, but neither knew they were being watched from the distance. Nicolas trailed his hands over her body and trailed his hand to her face. She felt his hands just gently stroke her cheek and run through her hair. She turned around and kissed him fully and Nicolas pulled her close.

Meg walked from behind the stage and saw Nicolas out and about. She walked back behind the curtain and sighed.

_" They are like us, my beautiful Meg,"_

Meg turned her head and looked at Erik, he wore the black mask, which was worn during the performance of Dou Juan. His attire was just like the costume as well and she smiled.

" Your very handsome dressed like that, it suits you well monsieur," Meg said

Erik smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at the young lovers.

" Their ages are not that far apart," Erik said, " They have their youth to protect their love."

" And what does age of to do with love?" Meg asked

She looked at Erik and he smiled, then touched her nose with one finger.

" Nothing at all," he said

" I didn't think so," Meg replied

Erik looked at them and touched Meg's cheek.

" You have changed Meg," Erik whispered, " Healthier, your skin is much softer. You do not look pale, I can tell something has happened between you and Henri."

" We are working out problems," she said

She turned and looked up at Erik, he kissed her head.

" I see good things for our Phantom and his Chorus girl, keep an eye out on them; there still is a trouble," Erik said, " The young captain has been coming around."

" I will Erik," she whispered

She closed her eyes and Erik was gone and looked at the lovers. She turned away, then walked off to turn in the music for the conductor. Victoire opened her eyes as Nicolas pulled away, she smiled at him.

" Nicolas," she whispered, " I love you."

" I love you too," he said taking her hands into his

Victoire wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

" Can we be together Nicolas?" she whispered

" Yes," he whispered, " Forever."

Nicolas kissed her one last time and vanished into the shadows. She smiled seeing the rose on the ground, where he stood. She knelt down and picked it up, then lifted it to her nose.

" You are my rose sweet Nicolas," she whispered

That night the curtains rose and Victoire looked at the crowd as she stood in place. The red rose in her hand and the young singer walked up to her as she played hard to get. Nicolas watched and smiled, as his dancing angel, gracefully touched the stage. He looked down at his hand, which held a ring, a beautiful diamond ring.

" Patricia, may your spirit always be in this ring, so I may love you both," Nicolas thought

Alexander looked up in box five and left his own seat to make it there. He held his pistol under his coat and walked up.

" Tonight Phantom I will win Victoire's heart, you've taken her by force. I will set her free from your spell," Alexander said, " I have my pistol that will kill an immortal."

He came to box five and walked in quietly and readied his pistol and raised it up. He walked over towards him and fired a shot. Everything stopped and Victoire looked up in horror hearing it came from box five.

" No," she whispered, " No."  
Another shot was fired and then a third. They suddenly saw Alexander being choked by a pair of hands.

" You have come to kill the Phantom," Nicolas said

" Let me go," Alexander said

" Gladly," Nicolas said

Nicolas lifted Alexander and raised him out of the box. Alexander looked at him in complete horror seeing the white mask staring at him.

" Don't let me fall," Alexander cried

" Such a young man should never be captain of any type of force. If one is afraid of me than one will die of shock in battle," Nicolas said

Nicolas lifted him out further, people could see the outline of the white mask. They gasped and Victoire looked at Meg in the mangers' box. Meg looked at Henri, then took off and Victoire walked off stage, to try to stop Nicolas from killing Alexander.

" Alexander, has come to kill Nicolas," she thought, " But I won't let that happen."

She ran through the stage hands and out into the lobby. She climbed the grand staircase and went to box five. She went to open the door, but found it was jammed with something.

" Nicolas!" she cried, " Nicolas!"

Meg ran to box five with Henri behind her.

" What's wrong?" Meg asked

" The doors jammed," Victoire said

" There has to be away to get in," Meg said

Both pulled at the door and Meg kicked at it. Victoire did the same thing.

" Nicolas! Nicolas Open the door!" Victoire cried

" Stand back," Henri said

They looked at him as he lifted a candle opera stand and slammed into the door. He continued until there was away to push the object wedged into the door.

" Nicolas!" Victoire cried out

The door opened Victoire walked in and grabbed Nicolas' hand.

" Don't," she whispered, " Not like this."

" He is a greedy scoundrel, wanting you for himself," Nicolas said, " If he is dead there will be peace."

Victoire shook her head and placed his hand on her face.

" Your blood stained hands will not be able to touch this flesh," she whispered, " You and I must be pure."

Nicolas looked at her and pulled Alexander up and threw him out the door. Victoire wrapped her arms around Nicolas and her took her into his arms. Alexander looked at them and shook his head.

" No, not this time," he thought

He lifted his pistol and stood up, there he aimed it at Nicolas.

" Let this be the day that the Phantom of the Opera died!" he shouted

He fired two shots in a row and Nicolas pushed Victoire away from harm. He was hit twice once in the chest and near his lower abdomen.

" Nicolas!" Victoire cried

She ran to him as he hit the ground hard and his white mask fell off. Meg looked at Alexander and then Alexander fell to the ground. Meg looked at Henri as he held the blade.

" Get a doctor Meg," he said, " Do it quickly."

Meg ran off and called for the doctor and he came gathering his tools. Victoire looked at Nicolas as he breathed deep.

" Nicolas, don't leave me," Victoire cried

Henri knelt down and Nicolas looked at the manger.

" Hold on friend," Henri said

" Friend? I would think I was a monster to those who know me as Phantom," Nicolas whispered

" You saved my wife from danger, I owe you Phantom," he said, " and this young woman deserves such a hero in her life."

Nicolas looked at Victoire and grabbed her hand and then kissed it. She leaned over and kissed Nicolas and Nicolas kissed her back before falling back into her arms.

" Nicolas," she cried


	14. United Spirits

****

Chapter 14: United Spirits

Victoire sobbed over Nicolas' body, Henri took the young chorus girl away. Meg her down the grand stair case and let her cry in her arms.

" He will be alright," she whispered, " Don't think of bad thoughts."

" Oh, Nicolas," she whimpered

Henri looked at the doctor as he looked over Nicolas' wounded body.

" I can still save this young man," the doctor said

" Then do it," he said

" I need light," the doctor said, " A room with plenty of light."

Henri looked around and then said, " The office."

" That would be fine," the doctor said, " Help me lift him."

The doctor placed the white mask over Nicolas' face and then they lifted him. Nicolas was carried into the office and laid out on the ground. The doctor carried his tools and looked at Nicolas.

" You have changed so much my dear boy," he said

_" Nicolas,"_

Nicolas opened his eyes and looked around, the green fields around him, just bloomed with freshness.

_" Nicolas,"_

Nicolas sat up and saw a young woman running through the fields. She came to him and knelt down before him and kissed his cheek.

" Nicolas, what a foolish man you are," she said

" Patricia," he said embracing her

" Nicolas," she said softly

She kissed his head and touched his face and wiped tears away from his face.

" Where am I sweet Patricia?" he asked

" In a place called paradise," a voice said

Nicolas looked over and saw a man standing there, his black attire, was that of wealth and his white mask matched his own.

" Hello Nicolas," he said

" Erik," he said

Erik gave a bow and walked over to the young man.

" Paradise, isn't what you want is it?" Erik questioned

" No," Nicolas said

Erik nodded and stood there as he looked over the endless green valleys. He sighed and then turned to Nicolas.

" It is not right for someone so innocent to be killed, but it happens," Erik said, " We can not do anything about what kills our weak bodies."

Nicolas rose and looked at Erik.

" I'm dead, is that what your saying?" Nicolas asked

" Shot dead before your lovers eyes, she is suffering, can you not feel it as a soul?" Erik said

Nicolas closed his eyes and suddenly he was in the opera house. He saw Meg trying to calm the young chorus girl down.

" He's alive, he can't be dead," Victoire cried

" I'm here," Nicolas said as he went to touch Victoire's face

Erik grabbed Nicolas by his vest and Nicolas looked at Erik.

" Spirits can only see, never touch," Erik said

" Please, I can't be dead," Nicolas said, " I can't."

He walked off and looked at Patricia as she gave a sadden look. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

" I'm sorry Nicolas," she whispered, " Erik is right, there is only death in this world."

Erik looked at the shadow of the opera house fade away from sight. He turned and looked at Nicolas.

" There is one way," Erik said, " but it has never been done before."

" What is that?" Nicolas asked

Erik sighed and turned around and looked at Nicolas.

" There is one thing that will always connect you with the living," Erik said, " An object that has been there for many years. Something that keeps each of us there to say one last good bye."

" What is that?" Nicolas asked

" For your beloved Patricia, it is the ring that you were going to give Victoire, so that you could love them both. A thing that keeps me with Meg, is you my friend," Erik said, " The mask upon your face, is the median I use to be with Meg. She gave it to you so that the legend of the Phantom could continue."

" So, I am able to continue to see Victoire only in spirit?" Nicolas asked

Patricia grabbed Nicolas' hand and he held hers.

" Not in spirit my love, but in flesh," she said, " You and I have been together long enough, it is time that you let me go for good. I will always be with you through the woman you love. Erik and your self have been bonded through the mask, your spirit is one with his own. So, if you use his spirit as a median it is then that you can be reunited with your own flesh."

" What will happen to your spirit?" Nicolas asked

" It will vanish from all existence, I will only be a story," Erik said, " But it is alright, it is time a new story begins."

" Then why not unite, Meg would be please to see you," Nicolas said

" You do not understand, I will be a shadow that follows you," Erik said, " Something that will effect your future."

" I'm willing to take that risk," Nicolas said, " It is after all love that keeps us all bonded."

Erik looked at Nicolas and then looked at the young woman.

" I will not be alone," Patricia said, " Off with you boys."

Erik unsheathed his blade and made a cut through the air. The exact cut Henri made with the red blade.

" Then let it be done," Erik said

Erik removed his mask and Nicolas removed his, Erik closed his eyes and the skull blade seemed to break in half. Nicolas was presented with a blade and Erik with his own.

" Now," Erik said

He raised the blade and made a final slash across the last. Light pierced through and Erik came at Nicolas and Nicolas came at Erik. Once their blades met one another's flesh the light broke through, engulfing their bodies in light.

Nicolas opened his eyes gasping for air and the doctor looked at him.

" Easy," the doctor said, " Lie back, your alive, don't worry."

" Erik…where's Erik?" Nicolas asked

" He's been dead for 4 years, are you sure your ok?" the doctor asked

Nicolas placed his hand on his head and took in a deep breath, before passing out again.

" Is he alright?" Henri asked

" He's fine, this boy goes through more injuries than I did as a child," the doctor laughed, " Nicolas Cassé has been the common patient since he was 3. He'll be alright Monsieur, the Phantom of the Opera lives…but now that you know who he is, let it be silent."

The doctor and Henri walked out and the girls looked up, they rose in complete anxiousness. The doctor smirked and nodded and Victoire smiled.

" Are you there?" Nicolas thought

" A shadow, but yes," Erik's voice replied

" It worked," Nicolas replied, " It worked."

" Yes, now the future holds many dangers for the Phantom of the Opera," Erik said, " Are you willing to live in darkness for now on?"

" I have my light, she dances on stage," Nicolas replied

" Yes, we all have our light," Erik replied

The End

Thanks to my fellow readers


End file.
